Unexpected
by Seleneww
Summary: Jackie B. has been hiding from her past. Having made a decision to resolve her past she's made contact with the old gang. Step one: Apologize Step Two: Tell Steven Hyde about thier daughter Step Three: Repeat Step One
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not have any rights regarding that 70's show

**August 1985**

Jackie tapped her tiny foot impatiently against the soft carpet as she stared at the clock on the wall of the coffee shop. She was almost half an hour early she knew but she couldn't stand being cooped up in her apartment any longer. She tore her eyes away from the clock muttering under her breath about watched pots never having the decency to boil and gently circled the rim of her coffee cup with her pink fingernail.

"Well, here I was thinking I might be too early," said a warm soft voice behind her. She spun around in her seat to look at William Barnett. "Don't even think of getting up," he said giving her temple a quick, fatherly kiss and then sitting in the chair across from her. As nervous as she was about seeing anyone from her past again, she was relieved that he seemed glad to see her. " Jackie Burkhart, its been quite a while," he said with a smile. "So what have you been up to these days? The last thing I heard was that you took a job as a weather girl for Channel 5, here in Chicago," he added as he raised gestured to the one and only waitress to give him whatever Jackie was having.

" Yeah I did. I actually moved over to wardrobe though; being a weather girl didn't really suit me. This way I at least have control over what the anchors wear, some of that stuff is so ugly," Jackie said with false brightness. She felt her stomach doing flip flops as she took a sip of her coffee, she was still trying to figure out what and how much to tell Steven Hyde's father.

" I was surprised to get your call, yesterday," he said smiling his thanks to the waitress and sipping on his coffee. "Jackie, I'm not going to bite. Did you get fired or something? If you need a job I'd be happy to get you one with my company; I might be retired but they still take orders from the ol' chief here," He added sipping his coffee. "You don't need to be ashamed to ask. Times are hard and I'd be pleased to help out," Mr. Barnett said with a genuine smile.

" Actually, my jobs going really well. I'm up for a promotion. I'm actually trying to get a hold of Steven," Jackie said pushing her dark hair behind her ears. Mr. Barnett's eyes widened and he looked at a loss for words. "I know he doesn't want to talk to me and I completely understand that. We didn't part on the best of terms. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't really, really important," Jackie said looking him in the eye.

"Its been almost five years, Jackie. Why do you want to get a hold of him now?" Mr. Barnett said with confusion dancing in his dark brown eyes. Jackie bit her bottom lip and opened her purse; after a moment she handed him a photo of her and a young girl taken in the park earlier that year. "She's beautiful. Is she your daughter?" he said admiring the photo. Jackie nodded and took a deep breath.

"She's also the reason I've been trying to get a hold of Steven. She's his daughter," Jackie said trying and failing to sound matter of fact. "I know I should have told him sooner but I was so mad and so hurt I didn't want to so....... I just didn't," She finished in a rush her eyes searching his face trying to determine whether he was going to ask a lot of questions or go storming out of the coffee shop.

" I have a granddaughter?" he said after a few moments of examining the photo. Jackie slowly nodded, still unsure about what she was going to say or do. "Can I see her?" Mr Barnett asked looking up at Jackie with a hesitant smile. Jackie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I live up the block," Jackie said with a relieved smile.

"Stephanie! Mommy's home," Jackie called out hanging up her jacket by the front door. " Do you want some coffee?" Jackie asked Mr. Barnett as he laid his jacket over the back of her recliner. He looked at her and raised a skeptical eyebrow. " My neighbor made it for me just a little bit ago," she said laughing. "She likes to drink it while she baby sits. Says it gives her an edge when it comes to keeping up with Stephanie," she added noting his relief. "See, the world hasn't ended just yet," she teased as two children came running into the living room squealing with laughter.

"I'm glad your home, Jackie. I'm gonna take my little ball of fire home and leave you to yours," said a blond haired woman trying to catch her breath as she came into the room. "Oh, hello," the woman said noting Mr. Barnett's presence with surprise. " I'm Megan Holmes, I live next door," the woman explained shaking Mr. Barnett's hand.

"Its nice to meet you, Megan;" Mr Barnett said with a slight smile. "I take it the little boy is your son?" he added as Jackie gave Stephanie a quick kiss on the cheek.

" Yeah, Nathan's Stephanie's age and all boy. It was nice to meet you but I gotta get out of here. Its past nap time," Megan said blushing. "Jackie, you got two calls while you were out. One was from work and the other was from someone named Donna. I left the messages by the phone," she added opening the front door.

"Thanks, Megan. I appreciate it," Jackie said honestly. Her friend gave her a wink and while Stephanie was asking Mr Barnett important questions like why does his beard have white in it, mouthed 'he's cute' before leaving. Jackie stifled a groan as she anticipated the conversation she'd have with her friend later explaining that Mr. Barnett wasn't her date. " Stephanie honey. I'd like you to meet Mr. Barnett. He's a friend of Mommy's," Jackie said forcing a smile on her face while she convinced herself to go ahead with her plan. Mr. Barnett knelt down in front of Stephanie, seemingly at a loss for words. " He's also your Daddy's, daddy," she told her daughter. Stephanie looked at him carefully for a moment before shrugging and returning to her room to play. Feeling suddenly weary, Jackie leaned against the counter. "She'll probably ask a lot of questions later," Jackie said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell Steven about her?" Mr. Barnett asked cocking his head quizzically to one side. "I know you two parted badly but I think he'd have wanted to know this," he said in a puzzled tone, lowering himself slowly onto her couch. Jackie nodded in partial agreement.

"Steven would have wanted to know about her whether or not we were together sure but he was convinced that I had slept with Fez too," she explained sitting next to him. "And I didn't. I was in a tough spot and didn't want to go through all that drama just to have him pull the ol' its not my baby defense out. Besides, having a baby is a commitment. Steven was never a commitment kinda guy. At least not with me," Jackie said with the brightest smile she could fake.

"He would have done right by you, Jackie. I know my boy would have;" Mr Barnett said thoughtfully.

"In the end, your probably right; he would have but like I said I was hurt and angry too. I also had to think of someone else instead of myself though. For the first time in my life," she said trying her best not to sounded desperate. She just needed him to know all of her reasons for doing everything she had done. He looked like he was about to say something but Jackie cut him off. "Being commitment phobic with me is one thing. I didn't want it Stephanie getting messed up because her father ran hot and cold with her. I just wanted to give her the best shot I could. Having one messed up parent is bad enough, why double up on it?" Jackie said teasingly. "Anyway, that's why I'm trying to get a hold of Steven. I don't want anything from him. We don't need money or anything like that. I just want him to know about her. I'm leaving the choice up to him with no pressure,"Jackie said wringing her hands.

"Let me see what I can do. I'll give him a call and let him know," Mr. Barnett said thoughtfully. "Either way Steven decides; I'm going to spoil my grandbaby rotten," he added with a firm smile.

"How many times did the Dark One call?" Eric shouted up the stairs to Donna. He reached out a hand to help a very pregnant Donna down the steps only to be pushed away.

" Four times, I was surprised each time," Donna answered sitting carefully at the table. "You guys were done with the circle right?" Donna asked Eric with a grin.

"Yeah, its now safe for preggos and small children down here," Eric said looking smug. "Ow! Donna, that hurt !" He squealed rubbing his shoulder where she'd hit him.

" I hate that word: Preggo. I'm not a can of Spaghetti sauce for crying out loud," said Donna in a mippish tone.

"Forman, you still suck. Your wife's eight months pregnant and can still kick your ass. You wuss," Hyde snickered leaning back in his chair as he shuffled the deck of playing cards. "So do either of you know who Fez's new squeeze is? Aren't we supposed to meant the unfortunate creature tonight?" he added as Eric took a seat.

"Yeah, I haven't met her before but all Fez keeps talking about is how big her boobs are and how she gives him tons of candy. So I am leaning towards pasty blimp myself any ideas?" Eric asked picking up the cards Hyde just dealt him. Donna shook her head and although she rolled her eyes; she made no comment.

"Like I said, Unfortunate. Either A) she's a blimp or B) she's unfortunate because Fez is stalking her. Either way she's got my pity," Hyde said pretending to pay attention to his cards. "So what did Yoko want anyway?" he asked trying to appear disinterested.

"I don't know Mrs. Foreman talked to her," Donna said laying cards down on the table appearing uncertain. "After our last meeting, I'm surprised she'd even call," she muttered.

"Oh well, probably not important anyway;" Hyde said stretching. "Eric, you gonna play those cards man or save them for your kids?"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking," Eric said distractedly. "Maybe Satan gave her a promotion," he said drawing a card from the deck. Hyde snickered but otherwise made no comment.

"Donna! Phone call for you! Its Jackie again, she says she's returning your call," Mrs Forman shouted down the stairs.

"You called her back. That's just great, its like inviting a vampire into the house. We'll never be rid of her," Eric grumbled as Donna waddled over to the phone. "I suppose you know that now we're going to need a priest to bless the place," he sniped shaking his head.

"Eric, shut up;" Donna said picking up the telephone and sitting on the couch. "Thank you, Mrs. Forman;" Donna shouted. " Hey, what's going on?" She said after hearing Mrs. Forman hang up the other phone.

"I'm sorry to be bothering you, Donna" Jackie said reluctantly. "I know you guys asked me never to bother you again but its important. Do you guys still speak to Steven?" She said after a tense pause.

"Yeah, he comes by about once a week why?" Donna asked pointing at Hyde and silently laughing.

" Would he get a letter if I mailed it to the Foreman's?" Jackie asked in a rush.

"Jackie, I don't think that's a good idea......"Donna began grimacing into the phone.

" I have to let him know something and then I'll leave him the hell alone ok? I'm so not trying to rekindle any kinda flame;" Jackie reassured her defensively.

" Oh, if that's all then," Donna said forcing the phone into Hyde's hand as he walked by to go to the bathroom, ignoring his murderous glare.

" This better be good," Hyde grumbled giving every appearance of someone both displeased and put upon. Inside he was dancing until Jackie told him the reason for her call, then all the color drained from his face. "Okay, that qualifies," he said after a moment much to both Eric and Donna's burning curiosity. "When and where?" he asked scribbling something Donna couldn't make out on a pad of paper Mrs Foreman insisted stay by the phone. "Okay," he said tearing the sheet of paper off the pad and putting it into his pocket.

"Hyde, are you okay?" Donna asked with concern as he grabbed his coat.

"What? Oh, yeah I just gotta go;" Hyde said zipping up his jacket. " Foreman, don't smoke all my weed man!" Hyde warned him sternly as he hurried out.

"What the Hell did she say to him?" Eric asked Donna. Donna shrugged appearing mystified.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

" Why, Steven. What an unexpected surprise," Jackie exclaimed with false surprise as she let Hyde storm into her apartment.

"Cut the crap, Jackie;" Hyde snapped pacing around her living room. " How could you not tell me about this? " he demanded standing toe to toe with her.

"I know you, Steven. After what happened between us on Valentine's Day; we weren't exactly on speaking terms. In fact, you told me not only did you not want to ever see me again you never wanted to hear from me either;" Jackie said with a big bright smile. She knew it was immature to want to push Hyde's buttons at a time like this but she wanted just a little payback dammit. She closed the door and made her way into the kitchen mustering enough calm to feel a little smug and enough to cause Hyde to have a conniption.

"I didn't mean that!! I was just mad, Jackie. You were dating Fez and screwed me; how did you think everything was going to turn out?" Hyde said, gritting his teeth. " You had no right to keep this from me," he said after taking a deep breath.

"Look, I already apologized to you. We can argue about the past until we're blue in the face or sit down and pretend to be adults. The important thing is you know now," Jackie said pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Want one? Don't worry, I didn't make it," Jackie said gesturing to the coffee pot. Hyde shook his head and sat down heavily on the couch with pursed lips. "I'm not demanding anything from you. You didn't even have to come over. I just wanted you to know about her is all. I'm leaving the decision up to you, with no strings," Jackie said sitting on the edge of the couch next to him.

"Well, isn't that awfully nice of you," Hyde snapped shaking his head in anger and disgust.

"Actually, it is. I didn't have to let you know about her at all much less go to all the trouble I have trying to get a hold of you. Are we going to fight now, Steven or are we going to try and figure out what we're going to do?" Jackie said in a deceptively serene voice. She wished she was half as serene as she sounded. As it was, she was torn between kicking him hard in the shin or kissing him breathless. Steven Hyde had always affected her that way and probably always would but at least now she had learned enough restraint to keep him from knowing that. Besides, the petty side of her enjoyed how much her apparent calmness was throwing Hyde off balance. He'd obviously expected a hysterical and angry female. A serene and rational Jackie was something he wasn't sure he knew how to handle. Goody.

"Where is she?" Hyde said quietly after a few awkward moments of silence. Jackie sighed and put her mug on the table beside the couch while she thought about how to word her response.

" I sent her over to the neighbors. We needed to have a serious talk that might result in some yelling first. Stephanie doesn't need to hear that," Jackie said leaning her head against the back of the couch. For a brief moment, Jackie was lost in the memory of them watching the Price is Right on the couch of the Foreman's basement. Jackie shook her head to rid herself of the memory. "I'm sorry, Steven. What did you just say?" Jackie said in an embarrassed tone.

" I was asking if this was the part where we discussed …..terms," Hyde said looking as if he swallowed a bug. At Jackie's arched eyebrow, he elaborated," Where you tell me what its gonna take to get to see my own kid; short of going to court."

"Okay, then. Don't worry, its a short list. First, if you're a part of her life then you are a part of her life. Period. No exceptions and no flaking out. If you run away every time something goes awry, I'm letting you know now I can and I will pull the plug. Your commitment issues messed me up and I'm not a little kid. I won't let my baby be hurt like that," she said protectively. Hyde looked taken aback and started to speak but Jackie held up a silencing hand. She wasn't done. "Secondly, if you have a problem with how I'm raising her, you take it up with me when she's not there. I'm willing to let you in but I'm not going to let you take over. Third and lastly, if she needs you I need to know that you will be there for her no matter what. Drop everything if you have to. No if ands or buts," Jackie said firmly. "There, I'm done. That wasn't so bad was it?" Jackie said trying to lighten the mood by teasing him. She missed teasing Hyde and watching him get angry at her or squirm; not that she would ever let him know that.

"That's it? What about child support?" Hyde asked taking off his glasses to search her face. While he didn't appreciate getting the 'This is the way its gonna be' lecture he just got from Jackie; he found that he could appreciate the fierce protectiveness behind it. He wished his own mother had felt like that about him. Mrs. Foreman did at least, Hyde mused to himself.

"I don't need child support. We are doing just fine on our own," Jackie said firmly. Accepting money from Steven Hyde just spelled trouble, especially since she didn't have a clue as to how this was going to end up working out. " I have a steady income and my mother gave me some money a while back. We have everything that we need," Jackie assured him trying to sound less hostile. "I've made sure she's well taken care of. Do you want to see a picture of her?" Jackie said pulling out a photo album from underneath her coffee table. Hyde nodded and Jackie quickly flipped through the pages until she found one she thought looked the best. "This is her at the park with her friend Nathan," Jackie explained smiling at the memory. "She likes the swings and the sandbox the best," she added handing him the photo. Hyde slowly and carefully took the picture from her, as if he thought it would break. "You can have it if you want. I've got a copy," Jackie said closing the photo album and looking away to give him a moment of privacy.

"Thank you," Hyde said after a moment and Jackie simply nodded. "I was expecting more.....demanding or humiliating terms," he admitted looking at her questioningly. Jackie took a deep breath and blinked away the tears that started to form in her eyes.

"Don't get me wrong. I'd love to make you squirm, Steven. The last time we saw each other you hurt me really bad and I was really mad at you. I was mad at all of you, except Fez. He was the only one who I really screwed over when I slept with you. That's what happens when you try to make your best friend your boyfriend. It backfires," Jackie said softly. "Before you ask. No Fez and I never slept together; I told myself I was waiting for the right moment but I think it was more along the lines of not being attracted to him," Jackie said flipping her dark hair over her shoulder. "She's yours. I wouldn't have called otherwise," said Jackie in a tired and quiet voice as she took her empty coffee mug to the kitchen to wash it out. "Lets just try to make this as easy as we can on one another ok?" Jackie said not being able to look up at him as she washed out her mug. "We both have fingers to point and snipes to make but we've done all that before. Let's try to do it better this time for Stephanie's sake," she said taking a deep breath. When the silence became to much to bear, Jackie's burning curiosity got the best of her and she looked up from the sink to see Steven Hyde leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen looking at her thoughtfully.

"You've grown up," he said quietly, playing with his sunglasses in his hands. "You've got a deal," Hyde said after another moment of silence and Jackie exhaled a loud breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. " I knew you couldn't have been so zen," he said giving her a trimpuant and boyish smile. "You were playing it cool," he observed approvingly.

"It worked, didn't it?" Jackie said sounding a bit flustered. Hyde merely nodded with the remnant of that smile still on his face as he once again put his sunglasses on. "You want to stay for dinner?" Jackie said trying to seem as thought she were only asking to be polite. In truth, she missed him terribly and was looking for any plausible excuse for him to stay. " I can cook a couple of things but mainly we just order out," Jackie admitted guiltily.

"I knew it!" Hyde said laughing. "You still can't cook, even after all this time," he teased. Jackie fought the urge to stick her tongue out at him but satisfied herself by giving him a brief black glare.

"If you must know, I may only know how to cook a few things but what I do cook, tastes great," Jackie said defensively. "Do you want to stay for dinner or what?" Jackie asked opening up her refrigerator.

"I'll stay. I guess this is the best time as any to meet the fruit of my loins," Hyde said pushing past her to get things out of the refrigerator. "I'll cook though. I got some practice when Mrs Forman was laid up a few months back. Red told me that my cooking's edible," he joked when Jackie looked outraged.

"What happened to Mrs. Foreman? She's always been my favorite old lady," Jackie asked with concern. She gave in to her urge to goose Hyde when he chuckled at her remark. She abruptly turned around to begin setting the table, grateful for the distraction. She had begun to feel comfortable with Hyde again and experience had taught her that was a bad sign. Also, she hadn't counted on her traitor body reacting when he mentioned his loins. Perhaps Megan was right, she thought. She needed a man in the worst way; even Steven Hyde was starting to look good.

"Mrs. Foreman broke her leg. After Eric accidentally backed her over with the Vista Crusier," Hyde said shaking his head. "She's fine now, but Red is still pissed at Eric," he said noting Jackie's look of alarm.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised. Mr. Foreman's right; Eric has always been a dumbass," She said watching him make hamburgers. "So what caused Eric to have a panic attack this time? Someone offer him some pee-dos?" she sniped grabbing a handful of silverware.

"Nah, Donna told him they were gonna have a baby. I told her to make sure that they were already home before dropping the bomb," He said watching Jackie lean over the table out of the corner of his eye. Maybe Donna was right, he thought absently. Maybe he did need a date because even Jackie was looking pretty good to him right now. Couldn't even tell she'd had a baby, he silently noted.

"A baby! Oh that's great. Donna will make the worlds best father and Eric.....will make the world's best …................sister? " Jackie said going from excited to quizzical. "Oh well, none of that matters. I wish them all the best and I'm glad Mrs Foreman's ok now," she said turning as the front door opened.

"Mommy! Mommy! I got a dolly," Stephanie said waving her prize through the air triumphantly. "I was good and Megan said I could have it," she added her dark curls bouncing excitedly as Jackie knelt down beside her to look at the doll.

"Jackie, you promised me you wouldn't cook without me here to supervise! Remember last time!" Megan cried out as her son gave Jackie a horrified look.

"Don't worry its not me," Jackie said biting her lip and raising her eyebrows meaningfully at her friend. Megan's blue eyes looked on Stephanie for a moment and Jackie nodded casting a quick look at Hyde to see if he'd noticed. Megan gave Jackie a mock salute to wish her well before she hurried her son out of the apartment. "That's a pretty dolly. Can you put her in your room and then wash up for dinner? There's someone I want you to meet OK?" Jackie said giving her daughter a kiss. Stephanie looked up from her doll and gave Hyde a long and appraising look.

"I know who he is," Stephanie told Jackie. "I heard you and Megan talking about him at breakfast," Stephanie added proudly. "Hi, Daddy," Stephanie said marching up to Hyde, her dolly still clutched to her chest. When Hyde didn't respond, Stephanie looked at Jackie exasperated. " I said, HI DADDY!" Stephanie said almost yelling. Hyde looked down at Jackie's miniature in surprise and amusement. "I've seen your picture. Come play with me," Stephanie commanded pulling on Hyde's hand as Jackie began to laugh so hard tears came to her eyes.

"She defiantly takes after you," Hyde said suppressing a chuckle. "I'm being shook down by a four year old," he said in amazement as Stephanie led him to her room.

"Give him Hell, baby," Jackie said under her breath as she put the last touches on their meal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

November 1985

" Just put those balloons over there," Jackie instructed Megan while she took a wet washcloth to her daughter's face. "Aw, honey," Jackie whined as her daughter beamed at her triumphantly. " Your party's gonna start soon and you're already covered in chocolate syrup," Jackie sighed shaking her head.

" Its my birthday!" Stephanie protested with a pout. " Daddy took me out for ice cream," she whispered to Jackie with a giggle. Jackie shook her head indulgently.

"I know. Your daddy should be cleaning up the mess he made;" Jackie grumbled more to herself than anything else. Since when did Steven Hyde ever clean up any mess he made, Jackie thought to herself bitterly. What Jackie found shocking was that so far Steven Hyde had been keeping up his end of their deal, flawlessly much to Jackie's dismay. Lately, she was finding her resolve to keep her guard up around him harder and harder to keep. She was grasping at any annoyance to use as a shield against her own feelings. " Okay, lets hurry up and change," Jackie instructed her daughter with a smile. " Mommy's friends will be here in a few minutes and everyone wants to meet the birthday girl," she added, delighted at her daughter's squeal of pleasure.

"Presents!" Stephanie squealed running out of the Foreman's kitchen so fast Jackie almost got hit in the face with the swinging door; trying to follow her. Stephanie quickly collided with Hyde in the living room, momentarily dazing them both. "Mommy says I have to change my dress before the party," Stephanie explained excitedly. "People want to meet me, Daddy!" she said happily.

"Yeah, I was coming to find you," Hyde said looking down at his clothes with a frown, noting the syrup now smeared on his jeans. " I guess I'll have to change now too," he grumbled.

"Comes with the territory," Jackie said stifling a giggle. "Stephanie, lets hurry up before Grandma Kitty and Grandpa Red get back;" Jackie gently commanded. Stephanie needed no further encouragement as she raced upstairs to Laurie's old room to change; singing happy birthday to herself. " You could probably just wipe that off with this and you'd be fine," Jackie said handing him the wet washcloth she was still holding.

"Thanks," Hyde said wiping at his pants. "Hey, Listen; I wanted to thank you for moving her party over here. Mrs. Foreman's been dying to meet her since she heard;" Hyde explained feeling a little awkward. Lately it had been hard to talk just one on one with Jackie and now that he'd gotten his chance he feel like his tongue was made of lead.

"No problem," Jackie assured him plastering a fake smile on her face that fooled almost everyone. "I'm actually happy to have Stephanie's party over here. Mr and Mrs Foreman have always been my favorite old people," she said affectionately. "I've missed them," she found herself adding in a soft voice.

"You wouldn't know it from their end," Hyde sneered. "No letters, no calls in what? Almost five years?" He said giving his trademark cold look.

Jackie felt her spine stiffen and hot anger spread over her from his cruel jab. He'd known exactly why she hadn't written or called them in fact he was the main reason, Jackie silently seethed. She opened her mouth to fire off a nasty retort and then closed it again before she could say the words she was dying to scream at him. She was determined not to give him the satisfaction of seeing her loose her cool. He had always found both her anger and her pain amusing and she was determined not to give him any further amusement. Besides, when he'd try to goad her into a fight and she didn't take the bait; it seemed to infuriate him beyond measure. I bet he's regretting teaching me zen, Jackie thought with dark amusement. "Whatever," Jackie told him dismissively as she headed upstairs to take care of their daughter. She relished the opportunity to throw his particular catch phrase at him at every opportunity.

"Don't do that!" Hyde snarled at her as he fought the urge to grab her by the shoulders and give her a good shake. The Jackie he remembered would be giving him hell over what he just said not ignoring the insult.

" Do what? Check on Stephanie?" Jackie said pausing at the bottom of the stairs and feigning confusion. "You can check on her if you like," she added sweetly. Hyde silently counted to ten before coming to stand beside her.

"Faking Zen," he growled at her. When Jackie merely arched an eyebrow and made a silent motion for him to continue. " I taught you that. You've never been cool and detatched in your life. You've always been volatile, selfish and loud. This isn't you, so knock it off," he hissed frowning at her. However he was not prepared to handle her parting rant that managed to leave him speechless.

"You're right, Steven. You did teach me this. Before you ask, No. I will not knock it off. For years you got your amusement at my expense and now its my turn," Jackie hissed at him whipping up her anger, her hurt, her feeling of betrayal. "This is our daughter's birthday party so do you think we can pretend to be adults? At least in front of her, I mean. I wouldn't want to ask you for too much," she said through clenched teeth, forgetting her zen and stomping the stairs. "Every artist show appreciate his work. Isn't yours simply lovely?" She said with her fake smile as she reached the last step.

" How's the decorating coming?" Hyde said entering the Foreman kitchen. Megan was stringing up the happy birthday banner and gave him a look that could make a man turn into stone on the spot.

"Just finished, Once the cake's done we are good to go," Megan said briskly, as she put away the step ladder she was using. She turned to the table and recounted the napkins and forks for the last time.

" Do we got a problem here?" Hyde demanded. He was so not in the mood for this, after dealing with Jackie. Since he'd met her, Megan had been at best civil with him and he hadn't done anything to her as far as he knew.

" Yeah, actually we do," Megan said turning to face him with fury etched onto her face. "You see I'm Jackie's friend," she said suddenly standing toe to toe with Steven Hyde. "That means as far as I'm concerned you are just the schmuck who gets his jollys from hurting my friend. You call her names and put her down, to make yourself feel better and less of a loser,"She continued holding up a hand to silence Hyde. "You call her immature. Yet you are the one tossing out the insults and snide comments like some fourth grader. When you are civil you act as though she should kiss your feet because you decided to behave yourself. I know Jackie, Steven Hyde. These five years I have gotten to know her damn well because I've been the one helping Jackie pick up the pieces after you destroyed her. Yes, the word destroyed is appropriate. You act like you are blameless but you are not the only victim, Steven Hyde. Jackie can be rude, she can be difficult, she can be snobby and she can be vain. I am not arguing that," Megan said hotly. "If you ever bothered to actually look at her and really see her you would see the woman I do. She can also be generous; she told me once how she redecorated your room for you. Do you want to know why she did that? Too bad, I'm telling you. She'd been wanting to do something nice for you and when she thought about your room being cluttered and bare she thought it would be a great surprise for you. You see, she was under the mistaken impression that you didn't need to just hear you were loved you needed to feel it. Your childhood had been so rough you needed physical evidence of it. She spent all day on that damn room of yours, and every dime she had because she wanted you to know how she felt about you. Remember how you reacted? You snarled at her to take it down, without even thinking about why she'd go to that trouble and yeah she admitted she gave you a hard time about it later but don't you think she was entitled to a little payback? Did you ever even bother to thank her or just make fun of her? She can be sweet, you cheated on her and she took you back after a little immature hazing. You got off lucky, buddy most girls wouldn't have taken you back at all. Yes she can say mean things but you know what? She says them without really thinking. When she realizes that she actually hurt someone's feelings she does feel bad about it. Because she cares. For Jackie's sake, I'll be polite to you but don't you dare expect anything more until you've earned it," Megan said shaking with spent rage. She'd obviously been holding a lot of protective anger inside since meeting him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll see if _**my friend**_ needs help with anything," she added pushing past him and wiping the angry tears from her face as she left the kitchen.

In a daze, Hyde looked up and received another shock. Mr and Mrs Foreman, Kelso and his family, Fez and his girlfriend Lucy and Eric and Donna stood by the sliding glass door. From the way they were all looking at him; they'd heard every word. "Well, it sounds like she just put her foot in your ass," Red said with a stern and knowing look.

Hyde grumbled something unintelligible and turned to storm out of the room when Kelso, proving he was as sharp as ever yelled,"Burn!" Both Brooke and Betsy gave Kelso a smack and a hard look. "What? I'm just saying that blonde chick burned him and then Mr. Foreman burned him," Kelso said rubbing his arms and looking confused.

"Yeah, Kelso. I got burned, happy? Lets get this damned party over with," Hyde snarled stomping out of the kitchen. "I'm coming right back, Mrs. Foreman. I'm just getting some air," he said without turning back because he sensed her starting to follow him with obvious concern.

"Hey, Steven," Jackie said walking towards him as he dribbled the basketball. "Er, I talked to Megan," she volunteered softly. To be truthful, in a lot of ways she was touched that Megan was that protective of her. It felt nice to only to be wanted by someone but to be important to them as well. She did feel bad about Hyde. Even Megan had admitted that she hadn't been very nice to him and Jackie had talked her into apologizing to Hyde as a favor to her.

"Yeah, has she got anything else she wants to get off her chest?" Hyde said tossing the ball through the hoop. "When can I expect the second riot act to begin? What the hell did you tell her anyway? She hates my guts," He demanded turning to face Jackie.

"First of all, I've pretty much told her everything about everyone. I think by the time Stephanie was born Megan was pretty much up to speed. Secondly, there won't be a second riot act. In fact, I've asked her to apologize to you," Jackie said honestly.

"Why? I would have thought you'd have loved the fact that your friend told me what a selfish jerk I am," Hyde said fighting to hold onto his anger. Jackie was standing very close to him now and he found it hard to concentrate when she looked at him so.....sweetly.

"I love the fact that she's feels that strongly about our friendship but not that she yelled at you. You may find this hard to believe but I don't like the idea of you being hurt," She said in a low voice and suddenly found it very hard to meet his eyes. Even when he was wearing those sunglasses of his, she felt like he could see into her soul. She used to find that exciting but now she found herself growing more and more uneasy with that sensation. As though, there were some hidden danger to him seeing too much. _Oh, my god I still love him_, Jackie realized with a sudden jolt. Jackie quickly broke eye contact and turned back towards the house. _I'll never let him know_, she repeated to herself over and over. "Well, we've got an impatient little girl inside," Jackie said making herself sound bright and cheery. "She loves presents, just like me," she added starting to walk back towards the house. She was in a hurry to put some distance between herself and Hyde, while her mind was a mess and her body was in hormonal overload. She just needed to pull herself together, she reassured herself.

"Jackie," Hyde said grabbing her arm to prevent her escape. He had no idea what had occurred to her to cause such a reaction but he found his own hurt and anger starting to melt when she'd looked so vulnerable. "What is it?" he asked softly. Jackie still wouldn't look him in the eye and tried to gently pull her arm away. "What is it?" he repeated with the beginnings of real concern.

"Nothing. We're gonna be late. Stephanie should be blowing out the candles soon," Jackie said desperately. She felt like she had to get away from him right away before she did something reckless and something that would shatter the illusion of control she had tried so hard to create for herself in her new life.

"We're not gonna be late, Jackie. Why won't you look at me?" Hyde demanded in confusion. What was wrong with her? He wondered. Jackie only managed to raise her eyes to his chin until he gave her arm a little shake and her mismatched eyes met his. Hyde sucked in a deep involantary breath at the emotions he saw in her eyes. Pain, fear, desire.....love; it was all there for him to see and he could tell she knew it too because her eyes widened and she almost looked panicked.

"Please, Steven we have to go in," Jackie whispered tearing her eyes from his and blinking back the tears that had begun to fill them. Where was her zen when she needed it the most? She thought sadly. She felt just like that girl he'd hurt and rejected again and again so long ago. That girl she'd vowed she would never be again.

"Just a minute; Jackie," Hyde said turning her head to face him. "I'm sorry," he whispered sincerely as he took off his glasses to look at her. As much as he hated to remember his encounter with her friend, he found he was trying to take her advice and really look at Jackie. Jackie's eyes widened again and snapped up to meet his, her lips forming an O of surprise. Before he realized what he was doing he leaned over and gave her a very thorough and very tender kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Steven Hyde sat in usual chain in the Foreman's basement with a sour look on his face. He was confused and he was not the type of man who dealt well with being confused. Lately, all he could think about was Jackie Burkhart; the very woman he had tried to push from his memory and if he were honest with himself his heart for years. Ever since he'd kissed her at their daughter's birthday party she'd been acting...well, weird around him. She'd made no mention of it to anyone (including himself, which he found odd) and had kept her distance from him; usually by making sure they weren't alone again. He'd expected Jackie to crow loudly that he was still attracted to her, he'd expected her to throw a fit about how dare he kiss her. He expected any reaction besides the one he'd been getting from her; which was more like the opposite of a reaction than anything else. She wasn't fighting with him or prattling on about hair care products or something silly like that. Except for her talking about what was going on with their daughter, he didn't really know what was going on in her life right now. She could even have a boyfriend, he realized clenching a fist against his chest. He should never had taught her zen, she must have been practicing her zen for a long time before letting him know about their daughter. As much as he complained and made fun of her, he had always secretly thought that her narcissism and back handed compliments were kind of cute. You couldn't help but know that Jackie Burkhart was in the room; loud, proud and in charge. "Aw hell," Hyde grumbled standing up. Even after all this time, he still loved her; he realized. "Now I gotta figure out how to get Jackie back," Hyde said to the empty basement. The question was: now that he was sure he wanted her, how did he know she'd still want him?

Jackie and Megan sat on a park bench watching their children playing as they sipped on their coffee. "I wish I could be that carefree," Megan mused wryly. Jackie looked at her friend and allowed a small chuckle to escape her lips. "I've tried to give you space, Jackie. I know it may not be any of my business but I'm starting to get worried," Megan asked gently touching Jackie's arm with concern.

"I guess I should talk to someone about it," Jackie admitted reluctantly. Megan knew her well enough not to pry, giving Jackie time to collect herself and decide what to say. "Steven kissed me at Stephanie's birthday party," Jackie finally whispered, sneaking a peek at her friend out of the corner of her eye. She half expected Megan to jump up and threaten Steven Hyde or tell her what to do; after-all that's what Donna had always done when Jackie needed to talk. She should know her friend better than that, she mused to herself. Megan merely looked thoughtful as she considered Jackie's statement.

"You still love him," Megan said simply. It wasn't a question or an accusation; she was merely stating a fact. "Do you want to be with him?" Megan asked her softly.

"Yes. I think I'll always love and want to be with Steven. I can't believe that I can still love him after everything that's happened. After all the fights, the drama, the stripper whore wife and everything else I still love him. I just don't know if I _**should**_ be with him. You told me once that you loved Nathan's father but you wouldn't ever take him back. Just because you loved him didn't mean he was good for either you or for Nathan. I think now I might be in the same boat," Jackie gushed breathlessly. " Not that Steven has said anything about wanting to get together again. He's probably not. That kiss was probably just a fluke thing," she added with a fake laugh.

"Doesn't change how you feel. Whatever happens, I'll support you anyway you need me to," Megan said softly as she gave her friend a hug.

"I thought you didn't like Steven!" Jackie said with amazement. Megan let out a small laugh before looking at Jackie affectionately.

"I don't know him, Jackie. I don't know if I like him or not. I don't like some of the things he's done and I don't like the Hell he and his friends have put you through but that's because I'm _**your**_ friend not his. I just want you happy. After everything you've had to go through in the past few years I think you are more than entitled to some happiness. If Steven Hyde makes you happy then I'm all for it but if he hurts you again; he deals with me and I won't be as cute and cuddly with him as I was at Stephanie's party," Megan said tossing her empty paper coffee mug into the trashcan by their bench.

"This sudden tolerance for Steven Hyde wouldn't have anything to do with a certain Mr. William Barnett by any chance would it?" Jackie teased. Megan looked mildly flustered and pretended to be overly concerned with her son's playful activities. "I thought so," Jackie purred with a smile.

"Not really. Mr. Barnett and I have only met a few times, Jackie. Nothing's going on," Megan said dismissively.

"Yeah, and when he comes over to visit Stephanie you just happen to need something at my place every time?" Jackie asked with wide eyed mock innocence. "You can't bullshit a bullshitter," Jackie said giving her friend a playful wack on the arm. "For an old guy, he's kinda cute I guess," Jackie reasoned out loud.

"He's not that old," Megan mumbled her face turning a deep crimson. "He's nice and he's funny," she added defensively. "Besides, we weren't talking about me. We were talking about you. Even if Steven Hyde's willing, are you ready to go through all of that drama again?" Megan said waving as their children finished playing and began to run over to them. Jackie shrugged and let out a loud sigh, feeling both disgruntled and confused. "I just want you happy. Promise me you'll think before you leap?" Megan asked in a low voice so that the approaching children couldn't hear.

"I promise," said Jackie in a faraway tone before she plastered a smile on her face for her daughter's benefit. For once in her life, she wanted the right thing and the smart thing to do to be one and the same.

"Let me see your overnight bag, Stephanie," Jackie said motioning for her daughter to bring her pink duffel bag over to where Jackie was sitting on the couch. At her daughter's pout, Jackie arched a dark eyebrow. "Honey, this is the first time you've spent the night some place else. I just want to make sure that you have everything. Your father's not going to have a clue what to do if you need something that's not here. Men are like that," Jackie added in a light tone and gave her daughter a friendly wink. Stephanie giggled and took great delight in showing everything she'd packed. After fifteen minutes of sorting, folding and negotiation; Jackie finally pronounced the bag packed. "You can bring one stuffed animal," said Jackie as the doorbell rang. Stephanie squealed and hurried to her room to grab her stuffed animal of the evening. "Stephanie will be ready in a sec. She's got to pick out her snuggle toy," Jackie said letting Hyde in.

"Well, if she takes after you that could take either five minutes or two hours," Hyde said simply. "You're really OK with her coming to stay the night with me?" he asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"Yeah, you are her father. Besides Mr and Mrs Foreman are right upstairs if you need any help," Jackie said with a shrug. Truthfully, she was going to miss her little girl even if it was just for one night. Jackie Burkhart did not like to be alone and this was going to be the first time in years she would be. She never thought she'd be looking forward to going to work the next day, just for human contact. "You'll be fine," Jackie assured him hurriedly.

"So you've got your first free night in years. What do you want to do with it?" Hyde asked shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other. He knew Jackie hated being alone and he was tempted to ask her if she wanted to come and hang out with the gang.

"I was going to go do some girly stuff with Megan," Jackie lied with a bright smile. Hyde fought the urge to grimace, she already had plans. Well wouldn't you, Hyde thought to himself. Jackie felt the silence begin to feel heavy as she and Hyde looked at one another. "What do you have planned?" Jackie asked conversationally.

"Pizza, movie. Typical stuff I guess. I was going to show her Grooves tomorrow," Hyde said with a smile. "I was going to give her the grand tour, should take all of five minutes that way she can see where her old man works," he teased grinning.

"Sounds like fun. I'm sure she'll like it," Jackie said feeling an answering grin begin to tug on her lips. "Don't worry, if she takes more than two more minutes I'll pick out a stuffed animal for her," Jackie assured him with a low chuckle.

"Jackie," Hyde said as he took a step towards her. Jackie instinctively took a step away, suddenly feeling a little bit like she was being hunted. He was giving her a similar look to the one he gave her when she went to the hospital thinking that he'd been hurt falling off of the water tower. "We need to talk," Hyde said firmly.

"About what? Like I said you'll do fine with Stephanie. She's really easy to keep entertained and she already loves you to death...." Jackie stammered hurrying over to her kitchen looking for something to do with her hands. Did he have to look at her that way? She wondered with frustration.

"This isn't about Stephanie. This is about us," Hyde said taking off his glasses. His voice broke off when he got a good look at the shirt she was wearing. Jackie must have been feeling sentimental at the very least he realized because she was wearing **it**. The Led Zepplin shirt he gave her for her birthday. "You kept it," he said softly in amazement. Jackie's brow furrowed in momentary confusion until she glanced down at her shirt.

"I need to do laundry,don't read too much into it" Jackie said stiffening her spine. Hyde felt a smile creep across his face at her tone. He was guessing that her confusion about the shirt meant she wore it often. Which meant that she thought about him often and probably fondly because you don't usually wear gifts from people you hate. "Stop staring at me, Steven or I'll kick you," Jackie said annoyed to see his smile growing wider. "I mean it," Jackie warned irritated at both of them. She was irritated at Hyde for grinning at her like that and she was irritated at herself for wearing the shirt on the day she knew he'd be there. How could she be so stupid? She thought crossly. She gave Hyde's shin's a swift kick when he didn't stop staring at her and his grunt of pain made her feel momentarily better.

"I'm ready, Daddy," Stephanie said bouncing into the living room with a stuffed bear and her duffel bag. "I'm gonna have fun," Stephanie added nodding her head emphatically. "What's going on ?" she asked staring at her parents in confusion.

"Nothing, baby," Jackie crooned going over to give her daughter a hug. "Now you be good. I'll see you tomorrow," Jackie said giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead. "You be good too. No circles around my baby," Jackie said giving him an even look. Hyde merely saluted and picked up his squealing daughter.

"Aye, Sir," he said checking to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything. After Jackie closed the door behind them he gave a low chuckle. "How would you like to help out Daddy?" he asked the child wiggling from his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

" I got it! I got the job!" Jackie squealed excitedly as she ran into her apartment. Hyde looked up from Stephanie's picture in surprise. Stephanie merely smiled happily at her mother for a moment before returning to her finger painting. "I got the job, and they want me to start right away," Jackie said rushing over to the kitchen table in her excitement.

" You were looking for work?" Hyde said in confusion and annoyance. He was used to Jackie blurting out anything that was on her mind and the fact that lately she was telling him things on a need to know basis was really getting on his last nerve. If she had lost her job she should have told him, they did have a kid together so in a way it was his business too. He hated having to ask her questions it was so much easier when she used to volunteer everything.

"What? Oh no, I started looking for a new job when I got passed over for a promotion a while back, " she explained hurriedly. "They gave it to some bleach blond hussy with bad nails and an irritating voice. I guess I wasn't slutty enough for them or something. None of that matters now though," Jackie said bouncing up and down with excitement. "You are looking at the female anchor for In The Morning, Chicago!" Jackie said stomping her feet with childlike glee. Hyde couldn't contain his amusement, the woman he was looking at now closely resembled the woman he had fallen in love with. "I get my own dressing room and everything! This is great. I get more money for less work and more time off. We'll get to see a lot more of each other, baby;" Jackie said giving her daughter and impromptu squeeze.

"That's real good, Jackie. Congratulations," Hyde said with a small smile. "I'm really happy for you," he added thinking that it would be best to come off as supportive as possible. He was still trying to figure out his plan of attack as far as trying to get Jackie back and even with a willing spy like Stephanie it was hard work.

"Thank you, Steven" she said sincerely. "I'm in such a good mood that I'd like to take us all out to dinner to celebrate. So what do you say, Steven?" Jackie asked with a grin.

"All of us together?" he asked pleasantly stunned. Jackie usually tried to avoid having the three of them together at the same time. He felt like they had their kid on some kind of a timeshare schedule some days.

" Unless you have something else planned," Jackie began nervously. Maybe in her excitement she had expected too much, too soon; she thought worriedly.

"Definitely not. Let me get the rugrat cleaned up and then we'll be ready to go," Hyde assured her with a grin. "Where do you want to go?" he asked making sure that Stephanie's hands didn't touch any furniture until he got them clean. He wanted to keep Jackie as agreeable as possible, any problems with finger paints and furniture may hinder his progress.

"There's an Italian restaurant named Cicero. A lot of the people from the show were talking about it and apparently if I show them my work badge we don't even need a reservation," Jackie said with a smile.

"How fancy is this place Jackie? I don't usually dress to impress preppy rich people," Hyde said frowning.

"Relax, Steven its casual Friday today. We can come in wearing whatever we want," Jackie said rolling her eyes in apparent frustration. "I already checked," she said with a smug smile.

"Well, lets go then," Hyde said drying Stephanie's hands with a kitchen towel. He was glad his back was turned so that Jackie couldn't see the grin on his face. It would be a shame to shatter the mask of indifference he worked so hard to cultivate. Stephanie didn't bother to hide her grin or stifle her giggle. "Come on munchkin," Hyde said turning Stephanie around by her shoulders. "Lets get out of here before all the good tables are taken," he said forcing a low grumble.

"So how did your date with Jackie go last night ?" Donna teased flopping down on the couch beside Eric. Hyde made a noise of disgust as he threw the magazine he was pretending to read on the coffee table.

"Look, how many times do I have to tell you people it wasn't a freaking date? It was a family dinner. What's with the crap?" Hyde demanded with his usual scowl.

"Well, when you came back last night you were in a good mood and have been thinking about Jackie ever since," Eric said with a knowing smirk.

"I have not," Hyde snapped leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed.

"Have too. I don't know of anything to distract you enough, aside from Jackie that you would pretend to read a magazine,"Donna said leaning forward eager to hear some juicy tidbit of gossip.

"I wasn't pretending to read anything. I was tuning Foreman out he was getting on my nerves," Hyde replied with a shrug.

"Oh yes, my mom's Cosmo does have some interesting articles in it this month," Eric said with twitching lips as he gestured to the magazine on the table. "So are you a spring or an autumn?" Eric teased batting his eyes as Donna laughed.

"An autumn," Hyde replied with a sneer. He dimly remembered Jackie rambling on and on about something like that. Of course at the time he was only halfway pretending to listen so that he could have his way with her but that information had come in handy now.

"You were actually reading that crap?" Eric said mystified. "My god you're more smitten than I thought," he said looking at Donna with feigned horror. "Donna, quick fetch a priest! Hyde's being possessed by the devil again," Eric said with false urgency.

"Eric, chill out. I happen to have read that issue and the main articles are about how to please your man. Hyde was obviously just remembering something Jackie used to talk about. I used to share a room with her if you care to remember." Donna said patting Eric's hand. "So give us details, Hyde," Donna demanded stomping her foot with impatience.

"It was dinner. She babbled about her new job and we talked about Stephanie," Hyde said with a shrug. "Not much else happened," he said in a bored tone. "You whined for nothing," he added faking a yawn.

"Well, at least she held out on you too!" Shouted Fez stomping into the basement. "When I was dating her, I gave flowers I even gave her some of my precious candy and I got nothing! When Valentine's day came I thought ' Finally, ' but my needs went unfulfilled thanks to you. You sonofabitch," Fez fumed.

"Dude, you can't blame me for that!" Hyde said standing up.

"Oh yes I can. I can too. Thanks to you and Jackie doing the squishy and without me I got nothing in return. As always I had to improvise. Donna, would you like your underwear back?" Fez said turning to look at Donna questioningly.

"Burn it," Donna commanded gagging as Eric looked at Fez trying to decide wether to hit him to gag along side his wife. "God, Fez!" Donna said disgustedly.

"Wait a minute, if you have a pair of Donna's underwear you probably have a pair of Jackie's," Hyde said in a dark tone. Fez tried to make a run for the back door but Hyde blocked him. "Hand them over, Pervo," Hyde commanded grabbing Fez by his collar and giving him a shake.

"Aii!" Fez cried looking at Eric and Donna for help but when it was obvious no help would come from that corner he turned back to Hyde. "I have a box in my car. Of both Jackie's and Donna's," he said in a rush. " Lucy says I must get rid of them now," Fez said desperately. "If I do not rid myself of them I will not be allowed to see her delicious ta-tas," he said trying to pull Hyde's hand off of his collar.

" Her delicious ta-tas?" Donna said slowing looking like she wasn't sure she wanted details but unable to stop herself from asking.

"Yes, we cover ourselves in chocolate before we do it," Fez explained happily. "That is what I came here to talk about. Please unhand me," Fez said regaining some of his excitement.

"You came to talk about doing it while covered in chocolate," Eric said with an air of disgusted interest. "Well, that shouldn't surprise me but it does," he added and Donna laughed. Hyde gave Fez another shake before releasing him, just to let him know there was no way in hell that Hyde was letting Fez go anywhere until he turned over that box.

"Yes, my sweet sweet Lucy as agreed to become my wife! For real, not like when I married your whorish sister to stay in the county," Fez told Eric giving a dance. "We will wed soon because with all of our doing it we have made something with both of our skins," he added clapping.

"I take it that you mean she's pregnant," Donna said with a confused smile.

"Of course she's pregnant! We do it all the time in chocolate," Fez said in exasperation. "Now that I have told you I must be going. My Lucy will be craving me," he said going for the door. Hyde cocked an eyebrow at him and Fez gave a small sigh. "I will get it out of my trunk," Fez said gesturing to Hyde to follow him.

"Steven, we weren't expecting you until Wednesday!" Jackie exclaimed happily opening the door wide to let Hyde come in. " This is a nice surprise!" she added mentally making a note to check her appearance the minute she passed by a mirror.

"Yeah, maybe Steph should go to her room. We gotta talk about some stuff," Hyde said spotting his daughter who was playing in the living room corner.

"But I wanna see Daddy too!" Stephanie protested with a pout. Jackie shot her a stern look and pointed to her daughter's bedroom with an arched eyebrow. " Mamma's giving me that look I gotta go," Stephanie grumbled slumping her shoulders.

"Don't worry kid. I'll see you when I'm finished talking to Mamma ok?" Hyde said putting a cardboard box on Jackie's couch.

"What's with the box?" Jackie asked in puzzlement. Hyde wasn't usually the type to give presents but he'd never been a dad before maybe he wanted to check with her first before giving it to Stephanie; Jackie thoughts as she pushed a lock of dark hair behind her ear.

"I got it from Fez. He's getting married and he's knocked up his girlfriend," Hyde explained with amusement. Jackie groaned and slumped her head into her hands for a few moments. "Yeah the idea of Fez procreating pretty much hit everyone else that way too," Hyde said with a wicked grin. " Fez had collected stuff from you, Donna and Mrs Foreman over the years and I thought you might want your stuff back," he explained gesturing to the box.

"I'm almost scared to look," Jackie admitted leaning over the box. "Oh my god!" Jackie exclaimed flushing head to toe. "That pervert!" she said going through the box of bras, underwear and another very personal item. "You didn't look through this did you?" Jackie asked slamming the lid closed.

"I sorted it," Hyde said with twitching lips. "Donna and Mrs Foreman already got their things and I'm pretty sure that Mr. Foreman is planning to kill Fez. Anything missing?" he added enjoying the look of shocked mortification that was on her face.

"So how many people know what's in this box?" Jackie said closing her eyes and trying to keep from screaming in embarrassment.

"Me, Donna, Mrs. Foreman, Eric, and Fez, " Hyde said with a snicker. "You had everybody fooled. You won't even use a self service gas pump but you are a do it yourself-er," he said laughing as he remembered Eric finding out about Donna doing the same thing.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this, Steven," Jackie said hotly.

"Oh, come on Jackie. Everybody does it," Hyde said shaking his head slightly. "Its not like you got caught actually doing it or anything," he said trying to sound reassuring.

"Oh, I don't get caught. I take precautions, I'm careful and I am killing Fez for somehow breaching my security! I will make him pay for this," Jackie fumed and stomped her foot.

"Chill out, Jackie or more people will know. People like Mr. Foreman and Kelso for starters," Hyde said unable to hide his smile. He couldn't help but find Jackie cute when she was furious and at least this time she wasn't furious at him. At least this time she had another target: Fez. He could use that. "So how are you going to get him back? Jackie Burkhart will have her revenge I know you and I'm just curious," Hyde said looping his thumbs through his belt loops.

"Oh, I will rain Hell itself down on him be sure of that. I just need a little time to work on the details," Jackie seethed looking deep in thought. While Jackie looked furious, Steven Hyde looked at her tenderly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jackie turned down the Foreman's invitation to Thanksgiving that year. Mrs. Foreman sounded so disappointed that Jackie found herself almost reconsidering. Instead, she offered to take Stephanie to Point Place to see them sometime during Christmas break which seemed to cheer Mrs. Foreman up a little bit, much to Jackie's relief. She was tempted to go but she worried that so much time with the old gang would make her fall back into her old pattern of behavior and so far she had successfully avoided direct contact with Donna. Stephanie's birthday party at the Foreman's had included Donna but Jackie had managed to either keep herself in conversation with someone at all times or be busy doing something that required concentration. Jackie mentally reminded herself to make sure and get Megan a _**really**_ nice Christmas gift for the way she helped Jackie that day. Megan may not have thought much of Steven Hyde but she really despised Donna and to Jackie's surprise Megan was able to hide it pretty well. Jackie was still getting used to having a friend on _** her**_ side, for a change. Jackie was discovering that Megan was the friend that Donna was not. Megan never made fun of her, she may tease her but she didn't think everything Jackie liked or enjoyed was foolish, and even if she didn't share Jackie's enthusiasm for something; Megan could still appreciate it. Megan never took anyone else's side over Jackie's, especially when Jackie was hurting. If anything, Megan was super protective of her friends and supportive of their hopes and ambitions. Part of Jackie was waiting for Megan to change her mind about her and abandon her like everyone else in her life had. Her rational mind knew that Megan wasn't like that but it was hard to break past years and years of programming. Her parents, Micheal, Steven and even Donna had turned on her and broken her heart; she was grateful to finally have someone to count on and it was nice to have that feeling returned for once. Jackie was pulled from her thoughts by a tentative knock on her front door. Drawing in a breath, Jackie looked out the peephole to see who it was.

Eric Foreman fidgeted uncomfortably in the hall with two brown bags of groceries in his arms. Jackie's curiosity got the best of her and she opened the door. She honestly couldn't remember the last time Eric had come to see her alone. OK she couldn't remember the last time Eric had come see her period, he usually called her the devil and ran the other way. "Eric?" Jackie said stepping aside to let him inside. "What brings you over here?" Jackie asked closing her door.

"Mom wanted me to bring you some pies and stuff. She's worried that you are to thin and that Stephanie might be starving so ...where do you want me to put these?" Eric said looking around the apartment.

"Unless it needs to be refrigerated just put it on the counter. I'll deal with it later,"Jackie said gesturing to the kitchen. "Ummm, do you want something to drink?" Jackie offered grabbing one of the bags from Eric. She suspected that Mrs. Foreman was not giving up on her Thanksgiving invitation and had sent Eric to Jackie's to convince her. Despite herself, Jackie had to admire the craftiness of that scheme.

"Oh no. Thanks though," Eric said sliding the bags onto the counter. "This is a nice apartment," he said sincerely.

"Thanks," Jackie said biting her bottom lip nervously. When Eric was acting twitchy usually some bomb was about to be dropped and Jackie just wished that he'd just go and say what he came here to instead of drawing it out. "What's going on?" Jackie said smiling at him encouragingly. She tried and failed to make eye contact. That was a bad sign. Jackie sighed and began unpacking the bags while she chose her words carefully. "So did Mrs. Foreman send you to re-invite me to Thanksgiving or something?" Jackie asked quietly. Eric shook his head as Jackie turned to face him. "Lets sit on the couch and talk," Jackie suggested softly, feeling a large knot form in the pit of her stomach.

"Look, Jackie actually it was Donna that asked me to come and see you," Eric explained almost as soon as they sat down. "She knows that you have been avoiding her and just wants to know why," Eric said with a swallow. Jackie's face froze in an expression of both shock and disbelief. Donna had some gall, Jackie thought angrily. "I have a feeling that I missed something," Eric said slowly as he read the expression on her face. "Could you tell me why without resorting to violence? Remember I'm just the messenger," Eric said with a nervous laugh.

"Well, aside from all those nice things she screeched at me in the basement on Valentine's day. Which was by the way so thoughtful of her to do that in front of everyone, it was truly delightful," Jackie began sarcastically ignoring Eric's wince. "Remember how Steven got married to a stripper whore while you were in Africa?" Jackie asked barely waiting for Eric's nod before she continued. "With her usual thoughtfulness and sensitivity, befriended Steven's wife. You see the whore had a Trans Am, which made her so much better than me. After all, why should I be upset? This woman had only married the man I loved a few days ago when he said he wasn't ready for marriage. Why would I be upset about being traded in for a cheap smelling, whore? She thought I was being a brat because I had a hard time watching that woman climb all over Steven while I could only watch. Sam thought my pain was funny and so did Donna," Jackie said as her voice broke. Eric looked at the floor unable to meet Jackie's eyes. He knew how it was to watch the person you loved most with someone else, Eric remembered how it felt to see Donna with Casey. It had shredded his guts, so he knew exactly how Jackie had felt. "Samantha and Donna got to be great buddies. I got squeezed out but you know what? When Samantha left town with her real husband all of a sudden I was good enough to be around again. I know that as far as Donna is concerned I need to let it go. I am just tired of turning the other cheek for people who just stab me in the back," Jackie said wiping the tears from her face. "What's ironic though is the fact that the feminist is the housewife and the girl who was her polar opposite is a single mom and career woman," Jackie said beginning to chuckle.

"Well," Mrs. Foreman said as soon as Eric entered the kitchen. Donna had a baby bottle half full and looked up at Eric quirking an expectant eyebrow. "Are we having two more guest for Thanksgiving?" Mrs. Foreman said excitedly bouncing up and down in place.

"Kitty, let the boy at least sit down before you start in on him," Red said looking up from his paper with a stern stare at his wife.

"Yeah, I got her to agree to come after a couple of hours of talking," Eric said with a sigh. Mrs. Foreman clapped her hands happily and gave Eric a big wet kiss on each cheek. "Mom!" Eric groaned as Red and Donna shared a chuckle at his expense. "Remember we talked about my being to old for that?" Eric said wiping his cheeks.

"Oh, I knew you could do it baby," Mrs Foreman crooned at her son as she pinched his cheek affectionately. "I never thought I'd say this but I actually missed seeing Jackie and that little girl of hers is as cute as a button," Mrs Foreman sang.

"Yeah, poor Eric he had to go through two hours of Jackie's babbling so that we could all listen to it all day on Thanksgiving," Donna said shooting her husband a sympathetic look, only to find Eric giving her an unreadable one in return. "What is it Eric?" Donna said.

"Mom, could you watch the baby? I need to talk to Donna outside for a moment," Eric said standing up and giving Red a confused look when a chuckle escaped his lips. Mrs Foreman nodded and grabbed the bottle from Donna humming a song.

"Ok, what's with the mystery? What do we need to talk about?" Donna said after she closed the sliding glass door behind them. Eric looked at her and straightened up as he drew in a deep breath. Donna was about to be very unhappy and when she was unhappy, everyone was unhappy.

"I talked to Jackie, Donna. There was a little more to the whole Hyde in Vegas story than you told me. How could you be so cruel?" Eric said in disbelief.

"What?! What do you mean cruel? I didn't do anything to Jackie. What did she tell you?" Donna demanded angrily.

"Well, for starters how as soon as you found out that Samantha had a Trans Am you the two of you became fast friends. Never mind the fact that she had just ruined your "best friend's" chance at happiness and broke her heart. A fact that apparently seemed only a minor detail and not worth much thought," Eric said hotly. "In fact you seemed annoyed that she had her heart broken at all so instead of supporting her and trying to make a friend feel better you just made snide remarks until she stopped confiding in you. I never thought I'd say this and especially not to you, Donna. You should be ashamed of yourself," Eric said remembering the slight tension between the two women when he had returned from Africa and dismissing it as usual female behavior. He felt a slight twinge of guilt remembering Donna's response when he'd quietly asked her what was going on with Jackie. _Jackie's just being Jackie. _Donna had said rolling her eyes.

"What are you yelling at me for? Jackie is blowing this out of proportion as usual," said Donna defensively. She really didn't see what was making Eric so mad.

" That's just it, Donna. This time she's not. You betrayed her. You called yourself her friend and ditched her for some stranger who had a nice car. Funny, Jackie was the one with the reputation for being shallow. I guess you showed her huh?" Eric said shaking his head in disgust. "I love you, Donna but when you do things like this I sure don't understand you. Casey and Samantha both had nice cars and so you ditched me and then Jackie for them. The fact that you don't see anything wrong with it bothers me the most. You're better than that, Donna. I got Jackie to agree to come to thanksgiving for mom and dad's sake but there was a catch. She doesn't hate you but she doesn't want much to do with you anymore. Leave her alone for thanksgiving," Eric said looking Donna in the eye and cutting her off before she could say anything else. "After that, if you truly want to be friends with Jackie again try pulling your head out of your rear and start sucking up because guess what you've got a lot of things to make up for," Eric said pointing at a shocked Donna. "And before you ask. I'm this mad at you because you've made me stick up for the Devil!" Eric shrieked stomping into the house.

"So, Foreman. I heard you gave Donna a hard time," Hyde said leaning back in his chair and looking at Eric as he came down the steps.

"Yes, I did," Eric said flopping down on the couch and just stared at his best friend.

"What?" Hyde asked in annoyance. He was guessing it was his turn to get the riot act now from Eric.

"What are you still doing here, man?!" Eric said in exasperation. "We've been out of high-school for years and you own your own record store yet you still live in my parents basement. What's with that?" Eric demanded in disbelief. "Hell, Hyde you've even got a kid now," Eric added puzzled.

"Don't know man. I guess I just never thought about it," Hyde said mustering as much zen as possible. Though Foreman did have a point, Hyde realized. If he was going to get Jackie back she probably wasn't going to be too impressed with the guy who lived in his parents basement. He needed to show her that he'd grown up and matured since they'd last been together. If for no other reason than to prove that if they were to rekindle their romance it would not be a repeat of all those years ago.

"Hyde!" Eric said snapping his fingers in front of Hyde's face. "Are you even listening to me?" Eric demanded in annoyance.

"Nope. What was that again?" Hyde said trying to keep from smiling at the look of irritation that Eric was sending his way. God, it was easy to get Foreman riled up; Hyde thought with amusement.

"I said I know you, man. I know you want Jackie back. So what are you gonna do about it?" Eric said understanding for the first time what his father must feel like having to deal with all of them. Hell, after today Eric wanted to put his foot in just about everyone's ass.

"Donna said she's coming for thanksgiving, right?" Hyde asked not even bothering to deny Eric's statement. It seemed useless to deny it anyway, the truth was he did want to get Jackie back. Eric nodded at him and looked at him, gesturing for him to continue. "So I'll try to have something figured out by then," Hyde said turning to look at the TV.

"So, let me get this straight. You have no plan what soever," Eric said slowly, trying to digest what he was hearing. Hyde nodded with his eyes never leaving the TV. Screen. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Eric declared slumping into the couch. "I mean that's more idiotic than Kelso's truth and invisibility potion. Wow, Hyde. You've really outdone yourself," He added tapping his fingers on his leg. "Oww!" Eric said rubbing his shoulder where Hyde hit him.

"I'm thinking man. Great plans take time," Hyde said crossing his arms and scowling. "Especially when you're dealing with Jackie. One false step and you're a goner," Hyde added. Eric just shook his head and looked at Hyde skeptically.

"Do you need some help coming up with a plan?" Eric said raising his eyebrows meaningfully at the man he considered not only his best friend but his brother.

"Nah man. If you helped you'd jinx it," Hyde said watching TV.

"Helped with what?" Kelso said running down the stairs and jumping on the couch, startling Eric.

"Getting Jackie back," Eric explained and Hyde hit him again. "Again, Owww," Eric said as Kelso laughed.

"I know dude, you'll have a great bruise later man. I always did. You gonna get Jackie back?" Kelso said looking at Hyde suddenly interested.

"I don't need your help, Kelso. Stay out of it. What are you even doing here man?" Hyde demanded with a start.

"Yeah what are you doing here, Kelso?" Eric said realizing that Hyde was right and Kelso's arrival seemed a little off since he lived in Chicago.

"Oh yeah. Brooke and I are getting married today," Kelso said pulling a sucker from his jacket pocket. "I so knocked her up again," Kelso said with a laugh. "Jackie's here helping Brooke with her hair and Stephanie's outside playing with Betsy. Cherry suckers are the best," Kelso said with a laugh.

"Jackie's here ?" Hyde demanded springing to his feet. "How long have you been here, man?" Hyde asked as Eric shook his head. "In the house, Kelso not in existence," Hyde clarified with annoyance when Kelso gave him a blank stare.

" Oh just a few minutes. I think Jackie might still be unpacking the car. We surprised her at her apartment today," Kelso said. "You know that her and Brooke are good friends? They've been talking to each other all along. Weird huh?" Kelso said as Hyde sprung up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jackie grunted trying to untangle her hair from the bottom of the Kelso's back seat. It just figures that would be where Kelso stuck his used chewing gum and now her hair would be ruined! Not to mention that her butt was stuck in the air and there was nothing she could do about it. Brooke was going to wonder what was taking Jackie so long when she had just asked her to go get her dress out of the car. Jackie really didn't want to have anyone come out and find her like this. After she heard a familiar chuckle she groaned realizing that it was too late. " Nice," Hyde said sauntering up to the car. "So Jacks, what's going on?" he asked walking around to the other side of the car.

"Micheal is a gross moron. My hair is caught on his nasty gum stash," Jackie grunted with irritation. " Steven, would you mind giving that dress to Brooke?" Jackie said pointing to the dry-cleaning bag on the seat next to her before resuming the task at hand. "Please," Jackie added pleadingly.

" Stephanie, why don't you and Betsy help by giving this to Brooke. I gotta help your mom," Hyde said handing the bag to the little girl as she bounded over with a grin.

"OK, daddy," Stephanie said giving him a kiss before doing as she was asked. Hyde opened up the door of the car and climbed inside to get a better look.

"Hold still, Jackie," Hyde commanded leaning over her. "If you keep wiggling I might rip out your hair," he added knowing that would gain Jackie's cooperation at once. He was right. He was grateful for the fact that his sunglasses hide his eyes. He was free to observe Jackie's slender form. She was a little bit curvier than the last time he'd really looked at her but then again she'd also had a kid since then. He freely admired her backside as his fingers gently worked her hair free. "There, you go. Good as new," Hyde said letting her get up.

"Thank you, Steven" Jackie said gently massaging her scalp. "Micheal is a moron!" she seethed carefully examining her hair.

"No problem. So you're friend's with Brooke?" Hyde said casually. Jackie looked at him in annoyed confusion for a moment before understanding dawned on her face. She'd clearly been more worried about possible damage to her hair and it took a moment for her to process what he was saying.

"Oh, yeah. We've been friend's for a few years now. Why do you ask?" Jackie said with a shrug.

"You kept in contact with Brooke and not the rest of us. Why?" Hyde asked cocking his head to the side. Jackie gave him a look filled with both exasperation and criticism. In short a very a-typical Jackie look.

"Well, for starters she wasn't among those people who yelled at me and told me to get permanently lost," Jackie said with a big fake cheerleader smile. "What does it matter anyway? So what she and I are friends big whoop," Jackie added with a dismissive gesture.

"Jackie, everyone was mad. We didn't mean all that stuff we said," Hyde said leaning across her to close the car door so that they could talk in private.

"I beg your pardon! Oh yes you did too mean it, Steven; and might I point out that while everyone was blaming me you walked away Scot free. I mean we have sex and I'm the bad guy. Since I didn't rape you it hardly seems fair. Why are we talking about this anyway? That was years ago. It doesn't matter anymore," Jackie said shaking her head.

"They gave me hell after you left if its any consolation,"Hyde said quietly. "Really," he insisted when he saw her roll her eyes sarcastically. "After everyone calmed down, we kept expecting you to come back like you always did but you didn't," Hyde said quietly leaning his head back against the seat at looking at her. "I missed you," he admitted quietly. Admitting emotions had always been hard for him and he knew that she knew this. Jackie choked back a sob and grabbed the door handle, she _**so**_ did not want to have this conversation. "Please, just stay and talk to me," Hyde said softly, covering her small hand with his.

"We don't have anything to talk about, Steven. Except for Stephanie we don't have anything in common anymore," Jackie said through clenched teeth. She was trying to get a hold of herself and being this close to _**him **_was making it an almost impossible task. "The past is the past. We should just leave everything else there," she said avoiding eye contact with him.

"You missed me too," Hyde said with certainty. The way she wouldn't look at him and she kept trying to leave only confirmed it to him. She wouldn't be this tense if there wasn't still something between them.

"It doesn't matter. It never did," Jackie said in a monotone and left a stunned Steven Hyde in the car by himself.

* * *

"There you go, you are officially stunning! Almost as stunning as me, which is only fair since this is your big day," Jackie said handing Brooke a mirror to inspect her work. Brooke merely smiled indulgently at her friend. She knew Jackie well enough by now to realize that Jackie didn't mean any harm by her remarks. It was a nervous reaction, similar to how some people played with either their jewelry or their hair and without any true malice. "I'm so happy for you!" Jackie couldn't resist squealing and gave Brooke a quick hug.

"Thanks, Jackie. I'm glad you came to help me out. It really means a lot to me and to Micheal," Brooke said honestly. Jackie gave her a slight shrug and immediately began to start on Brooke's make-up and despite any reservations she may have had at first, Brooke had to admit Jackie had done an amazing job.

"Don't mention it. I'm happy to do what I can to make anyone more beautiful," Jackie told her reassuringly. To Brooke's surprise, Jackie leaned down and whispered," In your case its a lost cause. You don't really need any help." Brooke beamed up at Jackie knowing that this was just Jackie's way of trying to make her feel special. It worked.

* * *

"Well, at least one of those damn kids is grown up," Red Foreman said after Kelso and Brooke had finished exchanging vows. Kitty patted her husband's arm affectionately.

"All of them are grown up now. I miss my babies," Kitty said giving her husband a teary smile.

"Not all of them," Red disagreed with a grunt. "Kelso is a dumbass who will never grow up. Eric is a dumbass and a wimp, and Steven will always be living in the basement. If we sell the house, he'd have to come with it," Red declared eying the group. "The Loud one seems to be doing well for herself now that she's not dating that damn creepy foreigner," he amended as his eyes momentarily met Jackie's. "She's not happy though," Red said mostly to himself. In truth, Red had always liked Jackie. She was one of the few of Eric's friends he could tolerate. She could be obnoxious sometimes but Red noticed that it seemed more like a reaction to loneliness than a hardcore personality trait. She wasn't useless like the rest of those kids who hung around his house. At least she could hold a flashlight.

" We could try to fix that can't we Red?" Kitty said excitedly. "One of the kids needs me!" Kitty cried practically bouncing up and down in place. Red was about to object and tell his wife that they just needed to mind their own business when she gave him such a determined look that he didn't dare argue. "We need to help out Red Foreman," Kitty scolded him.

"You want to help, fine. Lets help them," Red said patting Kitty's hand and giving her a smile. Without another word he marched up to Steven Hyde who was congratulating Kelso and tapped him on the shoulder. "Stop being a dumbass," Red commanded when Hyde turned around and gave him a confused look. "Swallow your dumbass pride and fix this or I'll never hear the end of it," Red commanded pointing first at Jackie and then at Kitty.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jackie sat on her couch admiring her newly pink polished toenails. She was babysitting at her friend Megan's tonight and it Jackie's surprise both kids had played hard and gone straight to bed. Jackie's mismatched eyes glanced at the clock on her friend's wall briefly before returning to her feet. Megan had called earlier to tell her that her date was going well and to ask Jackie if she wouldn't mind watching her son for a couple more hours. Jackie had agreed but she was definitely going to want juicy details on Megan's mystery date. Luckily for her, Jackie only had another forty-five minutes to wait before she could pump her friend for all the details that she could possibly want. "Its open," Jackie called jumping up to quickly straighten her friend's coffee table at the sound of the doorbell.

" I come in peace," Steven Hyde said poking his head inside the apartment. "Will your friend eviscerate me if I dare to come inside her sanctuary?" he asked pretending to look worried. Jackie gave waved him inside with a soft chuckle. "I got Megan's info from that list you gave me. I hope you don't mind," Hyde said closing the door behind him

"Nope. And for the record, as long as you play nice Megan won't bite," Jackie informed him with a grin. "So what brings you to Chicago? We weren't expecting you until next week," she added going to the kitchen on the pretext of getting something for them to drink. She opened up the refrigerator and leaned in slightly to hide her face. Her hormones were starting to act up again and all he'd done was enter the room and say hello for crying out loud, she told herself angrily_. That's it,_ she decided. She was going to ask Megan to set her up on that blind date she'd offered. Perhaps Megan was right, Jackie thought. Maybe she was just ready to start dating again was all.

" How nice do I need to play?" Hyde said glad for the fact that not only was Jackie's back turned but that his sunglasses hid the fact that he was busy checking out her rear. "Actually, I came here to see you," Hyde said as Jackie came back with a soda for him.

"What for? You've got my number now you could just give me a call," Jackie said giving him a puzzled frown. If she didn't know any better she'd think he was nervous. _Steven Hyde nervous? As if_ she thought to herself derisively. If he was nervous, he must have really bad news to tell her but then again if that were the case he'd be guarding his shins.

" Well, its not something we could really talk about on the telephone," Hyde admitted reluctantly. "I was wondering if you want to go out sometime?" he blurted out, almost wincing at the tone in his own voice.

"Huh?" Jackie said thunderstruck. "With each other?" she asked incredulously.

"That was the idea," Hyde said sipping his drink already resigning himself to her refusal. Jackie leaned back against the sofa completely speechless. "Well, you want to go on a freaking date or what?" Hyde demanded.

"Yes," Jackie said so quietly that Hyde thought for a moment she hadn't answered. "But I won't," she added looking down at her soda.

"Why not?" Hyde said in confusion. Wasn't that how it was supposed to go? Boy meets girl, boy likes girl then boy and girl go out.

"Steven, we can't afford to start all that drama again," Jackie said swallowing the lump that was forming in her throat. "We've got a kid now," she reminded him. "We could try to be friends though," she suggested with false enthusiasm.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Hyde said pulling his shield of zen around him to mask his true self. "Friends, huh?" he asked looking at Jackie. "I guess we could try that," he said clinking his soda can against hers.

"So give me details!" Megan squealed almost as soon as Jackie came back in a couple weeks later from her date. Jackie gave her friend a small smile and hurried to sit beside her on the couch. "Where did he take you?" Megan asked excitedly.

" He took me to that new restaurant on 23rd," Jackie said proudly. "We had a nice dinner and he even agreed to dance with me. I mean it was kind of hard to understand him at first because of his accent but I actually had a good time," she admitted pleased by her friend's exuberance. "I guess Russians aren't so bad after all," Jackie joked.

"Please tell me you guys are going out again!" Megan said eagerly. Jackie gave a smile and a small shrug. "Details!" Megan demanded giving Jackie's shoulder a playful slap.

"We're going out again, tomorrow night. He wants to take me to the symphony," Jackie said smiling shyly at her friend. "He gave me a kiss," Jackie said looking up at Megan shyly.

"Good! Go out have a good time. Enjoy the whole man woman thing. Don't worry I'll watch the kids all you want," Megan said giving Jackie a big hug.

* * *

"What's up your butt?" Eric asked Hyde a few weeks later as Hyde was storming around the garage grabbing tools.

"Nothing, Foreman," Hyde snapped opening up his car hood. "I mean it, Nothing's wrong so leave me alone!" he snarled until Eric backed up moving his arms as if warding off an attack. Eric shook his head and went back into the house.

"Well, that was unpleasant," Eric proclaimed to the group gathered in the kitchen. " He won't talk about what's bothering him but I'm pretty sure he was going to kill me if I didn't leave," Eric said sitting down at the kitchen table beside his father.

"That's because he's a man," Red said giving his son an exasperated look. "We don't talk about our feelings, we either fix or break things until they go away," he added returning his attention to the paper.

"He's probably upset about Jackie's new boyfriend," Brooke said with a shrug. "What?" she asked in confusion as Eric, Donna, Fez and Mrs Foreman all gasped. "What did I say?" she asked the group warily.

"Jackie's dating again. Well, that would do it," Mrs Foreman said throwing her kitchen towel on the counter and putting her hands on her hips.

"Ivan's really nice," Brooke said trying to reassure the group. "Micheal, you met him he's the really big Russian guy who bought your club," she said feeling uneasy at the tension growing in the room.

"Oh my god!" Kelso said in shock. "I hope Jackie doesn't tell him that we ever did it or he might break me in half. The man is huge!" Kelso exclaimed with wide arms. "He's like six Donna's and three Bob's kinda huge," he exclaimed looking impressed. "Except he's all muscle," Kelso said grabbing a soda from the fridge. "Oh and hair. He's really scruffy and burly," Kelso added for emphasis.

"Ivan's a gentle giant," Brooke assured Eric and Donna. "He's well read, he's educated and treats her well," Brooke said with a puzzled smile.

"What is it with all these foreigners? I mean first its Fez and now its this Ivan kid, "said Red Foreman forgoing his newspaper. "Why can't she date someone native to this country? Is it necessary that she outsource?" he wondered outloud.

"Her and Steven have a daughter. They should be together not her and this Ivan fellow. Its just all wrong. It will throw off my entire Christmas plan," Kitty said shaking her head furiously.

"What's wrong with Foreigners?" Fez said offended. "All of your ancestors were foreigners at one time. We are people too," he added storming out of the kitchen in search of candy.

"Poor Hyde," Eric said shaking his head solemnly. At Donna's quizzical look, he added,"He was trying to get Jackie back. This kinda puts that plan on hold."

"Red, you have to fix this," Kitty demanded ignoring Mr. Foreman's incredulous expression. " Steven was ready to fix things, we were halfway there. Now you have to get rid of this Ivan fellow. Maybe you could give him Laurie's number," she added not noticing Donna and Eric's snickers.

"Kitty. Let it be, probably nothing's going to come of it. I like her and everything but the Loud one will probably chase off this new guy soon enough. So how about some more pancakes?" Mr. Foreman said. Mrs. Foreman gave him a pointed look before huffing out of the room. "Oh Damn it," Red said with a groan.

"Good luck, Dad," Eric said with good cheer.

* * *

"Coming," Jackie called easing out from Ivan's arm carefully. In his sleep he said something in Russian and rolled over, thereby releasing Jackie. She grabbed her housecoat and put it on as she hurried to the front door.

"Are you trying to make my life difficult missy?" said Red Foreman entering Jackie's apartment and eyeing her messed up hair with a critical eye. "You know, that I will not get any rest until you and Steven are back together and married. Yet you date other people, why?" he demanded crossing his arms.

"Excuse me ? Steven and I are not getting back together," Jackie said shooting a look towards her bedroom door. "We never were and for the record, I've got company," she said blushing. Mr. Foreman made a disgruntled face. "Mrs. Foreman sent you didn't she?" Jackie said with a knowing smile.

"She just wants all of her chicks happy. She's a mother hen," he admitted sitting on her couch. "She just wants everyone to have happy endings like in some kind of damn fairy tale," he added.

"Maybe she could set Steven up on a date," Jackie suggested sitting beside him. Her insides were churning at the idea of him with another woman but she was pretty sure that she could handle it since she'd had to watch him and Sam together.

"Would you really want that?" Red asked her knowingly. Jackie sighed and reluctantly shook her head. "Then why suggest it?" he asked.

" First, he's the father of my child and I want him happy. Second, its only fair and Thirdly; its a solution to your problem with Mrs. Foreman," Jackie said in a low voice.

"You still love him," Mr Foreman said in a rarely used gentle voice.

"Yes, I think I always will but I want him happy. Despite all the pain we've caused each other I hope that he gets that. I'm just not willing to put everything on the line again. This time I can't afford to have my life dashed to pieces. Steven's a big kid. Ivan and I are still getting to know each other but he's a grown man and he has a grown man's ambitions. I need that," she admitted leaning her head against Mr. Foreman's shoulder.

"Kitty is going to kill me," he prophesied gloomily.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Six months. Six months of hell, having to watch Jackie and Ivan playing the part of the happy couple in front of him. Hyde felt his teeth grinding together angrily, just thinking about them together. Stephanie kept trying to cheer her father up but after a few weeks even she had decided to give him some space. One of the worse things he'd had to endure is Jackie's treatment of him. She was civil and even friendly to him, that wasn't his complaint. She also seemed oblivious to his raging jealousy, even asking him for his opinion on what she should wear on her dates; much to Fez's disappointment. Steven Hyde was becoming more convinced that he was going to lose his mind and go on a killing spree if something didn't change soon.

"Hey, Steven," said the brunette that had been haunting his mind during his waking and non waking hours, flopping down on the couch beside his chair with a grin. "What's going on?" Jackie said happily.

"Nothing much. What's with your good mood?" Hyde grumbled washing down the last of his beer. Jackie gave a squeal and thrust her hand in his face, excitedly. On her tiny, manicured hand she wore a large diamond engagement ring. When he'd wanted something to change, this was definitely not what he had in mind. Apparently, he needed to descend to a lower ring of hell to atone for his sins, he thought bitterly.

"Isn't it gorgeous?! We're getting married around Easter but we're house shopping now. Isn't this great?" Jackie gushed. "Ivan said he was going to ask you to be his best man, since most of his friends are still in Russia and can't come. His accents pretty thick so I thought I'd give you a heads up on what he's going to say," she added searching Hydes' face and only finding his most bland zen expression. "What's wrong?" she asked as her smile faltered.

"Nothing congratulations, Jackie. You get to go shopping and have a wedding, I'm sure that you're in heaven right now," Hyde said sarcastically.

"Look, Steven I don't know what's wrong with you but you've been mopey for months. Now knock it off. You are killing my buzz," Jackie said slapping his arm.

"Jackie, are you so desperate to get married that you'll marry some strange guy that you barely know?" Hyde snapped and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ivan and I have been dating for six months, we've been spending most of our time together. I do know him. Not everyone is afraid of commitment, Steven," Jackie said narrowing her eyes. "I thought we agreed to try and be friends for Stephanie's sake. Can't you be my friend and be happy for me? Its easy; pretend your someone else," she said trying not to pout. "At least Megan's happy for me," Jackie grumbled to herself.

"I bet she is," Hyde said with a sneer. "Wasn't she the one who set you up with this schmuck?" he asked bitterly. He was really beginning not to like Megan as much as she disliked him. Every time over the past few months he'd tried to get Jackie back; Megan was right there countering his moves. It was like he was fighting a relationship ninja.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jackie demanded feeling her temper start to rise.

"Of course she's happy for you, Jackie," he spat getting up to grab another beer. "Her little scheme worked. You're going to marry the guy she picked for you. Why wouldn't she be ecstatic?" he added with a snort.

"Megan set me up with someone she thought that I had something in common with and would treat me well. She would have been perfectly happy if I'd hit it off with anyone else who would treat me right. She's been a good friend. So what's your beef?" she said jumping up off the couch with balled up fists.

"Perfectly happy huh?" Hyde said shaking his head. "I bet if I'd come calling she wouldn't have been so supportive of you," he said taking a swig of beer.

"She would have been supportive of anyone who treated me well. You wouldn't have exactly met that criteria, Steven," Jackie said with false sweetness. She didn't understand what his problem was but she wouldn't just sit here and let him bash her friend. The only friend that she had that was always there for her, she added to herself. Jackie knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of Hyde's ire and that was not a place she wanted her friend to be. A sudden thought occurred to Jackie. "Is this about Stephanie?" she questioned him. At his quizzical look, she explained," Are you afraid that we're going to try and take her away from you?"

Honestly that thought hadn't occurred to him until she'd said something about it. Great, he thought angrily something else to worry about. "I would never do that to you," Jackie said her voice softening. She knew that everyone in Steven's life had left him and was mentally kicking herself for not bothering to talk to him about it before. She knew what it was like to have abandonment issues from firsthand experience. Its was one of the things that Jackie and Hyde had in common. They just handled it differently. She tended to cling to people while he pushed them away before they could hurt him. It made sense that her relationship and engagement would stir up his anxiety. "Steven," Jackie said putting one hand on the side of his face. "I would never take her away from you. She's your daughter," Jackie promised softly.

Now or never, Hyde thought nervously. He put both arms around Jackie and pulled her against him. Taking advantage of the little O her lips made in surprise, Steven Hyde kissed her for all he was worth. And that was a lot.

* * *

"What's up?" Megan asked Jackie the next day. Jackie had been alternating between jumpy and completely out of it all morning. Megan figured she could either ask Jackie what was bothering her or demand her friend take a drug test.

"Ummmm," Jackie said biting her bottom lip anxiously. "There's something I've got to talk to Ivan about but I don't know how to do it," Jackie said slowly.

"Ok, anything I can help with?" Megan offered curiously. Jackie looked at her for a moment before answering her.

"Steven kissed me yesterday," Jackie blurted out letting out a loud pent up breath. "No Megan, this was no peck. I'm talking about a full blown kiss," she added when Megan had merely raised an eyebrow. "And Megan it was good," Jackie said blushing.

"Wow, like father like son I guess," Megan said laughing. " I take it you felt something," she added smiling.

"Oh yeah, I felt something that compelled me to take the coldest shower of my life," Jackie confessed feeling relieved to finally have told someone. "Wait a minute," Jackie said looking at her friend with a dawning realization. "Like father like son?" she said watching Megan's eyes widen.

"Well, what did you and Steven do after the kiss?" Megan asked desperately.

"No, No, no," Jackie said giving her friend a sly grin. "We're not talking about me now. Spill it," Jackie demanded. "Are you sleeping with Steven's dad?" she said enjoying Megan's shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Oh yeah, I guess so," Megan said fidgeting. "Not sleeping so much as having rampant sex," she added sheepishly. Jackie crinkled up her nose and made an "Ewww" sound. "Hey, he's older than me I get it. He's also cute and skilled what can I say," Megan said trying to sound blaise.

"But he's old!" Jackie protested. "Can he even do that anymore? I mean can he you know...." Jackie let her voice trail off.

"Yes," Megan said defensively. "William's not that old. He's very capable," she added proudly. "Well, I've been meaning to talk to you about this anyway. We're actually...kinda...a little bit engaged too," Megan admitted waiting for Jackie's reaction. Jackie found herself speechless, she'd really had no clue that anything was going on between them. She'd thought that William Barnett had been visiting weekly solely to see his granddaughter now it seemed that he also had made a few pit stops.

"Congratulations," Jackie finally managed to say after a few moments of silence. "I'm happy for you two," she added brightly. Megan gave her a grateful look and a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay with this. I've been worried that you would freak out," Megan admitted sheepishly.

"Oh no, I think its great!" Jackie said beginning to warm to the idea. "When's the wedding?" she asked smiling.

"Actually, we're trying to throw something small together in the next couple weeks," Megan said with a slight grin. "I know how you love to plan weddings but we don't have time for all that," she added. Jackie cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Give me an idea of what you want and I can whip it together pronto," Jackie said sincerely. "My best friend doesn't get married every day. You shouldn't sell yourself short," she pleaded preparing her pout.

" I'm pregnant," Megan said interrupting Jackie before she could really get going. "We used things but you know that doesn't always work," Megan began. "Anyhow, I was just hoping to hop on down to the justice of the peace and get it done," she added giving Jackie's hand a squeeze.

" Please, please, please. Let me throw something together for you," Jackie whined. "Give me a time frame and budget and I'll do the best I can. Let me give you a special day. You get married only once don't get married in a court house," she added batting her eyes and giving her best friend a pout.

"OK OK," Megan relented with a laugh. "I want it simple, within no more than three weeks and you know basically already know what kind of budget I have to work with so don't go crazy maid of honor," Megan said giving Jackie a serious look.

"Got it," Jackie promised happily. "Watch the master at work," she said with determination.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ivan is a good man, Jackie reminded herself as she eyed Point Place's small wedding chapel. She told him about the kiss her and Hyde had shared and after asking her if she was sure she still wanted to marry him, much to Jackie's surprise; he let the matter drop. She was used to any mistake she made being thrown back up into her face over and over, she had heard of people being forgiven but she had begun to think that was something that happened to other people and never to her. She felt truly lucky to have someone like him in her life. Why did she feel like something was wrong? Ivan was a grown man with a grown man's ambitions for career and family, everything Jackie truly wanted. Why did she feel like something was missing? It made absolutely no sense to her, she should be crowing her happiness from the hill tops and instead she was merely making contented noises. Perhaps that was the difference between passion and love, she silently wondered. Passion may be intense but its short lived while love is subtle and longer lasting. Maybe she just grew up, she reasoned feeling slightly saddened by the thought. The return of the cleric shook Jackie from her unpleasant reverie. "As a matter a fact next Saturday happens to be open after all. We can squeeze in your friend's wedding anytime between noon and four thirty," he announced with a smile.

"Actually two o'clock is the best time," Jackie said forcing a smile for the pastor's benefit. "I'll swing by the shops and have the deliveries scheduled accordingly," she added as the pastor scribbled Megan's information in the appointment book in front of him.

"I hear that congratulations are in order for you as well, Ms. Burkhart," he said handing her a receipt. "Have you and your fiance set a date yet?" he inquired gesturing to his appointment book with a bemused expression.

"Not yet, but thank you," Jackie said straightening her posture and giving her best practiced smile. "I'll let you know when we do though," she promised him gently shaking his hand.

* * *

"Great, Now I'm getting my very own wicked step mother," Hyde grumbled as Eric and Donna chuckled to themselves. "Its easy for you two to laugh. You don't have to be related to her," Hyde snapped crossing his arms and staring at the small TV.

"It wouldn't bother me. Megan likes me," Eric said making a poor attempt at suppressing a smile. "Come on man, it could be worse," he said attempting to sound encouraging as he gave Hyde's shoulder a brotherly pat.

"It is worse. She's having his kid," Hyde grumbled with a sneer. That's it, God's a woman; Hyde decided mentally. It was the only explanation that made any sense and he said as much to the group.

"Come on, Hyde," Donna said sharing a secret look with Eric. "She'll warm up to you eventually. WB is not going to want her being nasty to his son," she said with an encouraging grin.

"She's not outright nasty. That's the thing," Hyde said with a sigh. "She'll shoot me a look here and there but she keeps it cold and civil. Besides, he's already taken her side on a couple things," he grumbled with disgust.

"Oh like how you still live with the Foreman's and how you aren't good enough for Jackie kind of thing?" Kelso said conversationally. "Geez, Hyde we all knew that," Kelso added rolling his eyes and licking his Popsicle before Hyde frogged his arm. "Damn, Hyde!" Kelso complained turning beseeching eyes onto Eric. "I was clarifying," he protested.

"Kelso you're not helping," Donna said rolling her eyes in exasperation. "Jackie's pretty annoying in her own right," she added defensively. Seeing Hyde's raised eyebrow she quickly amended," Not that all your government conspiracies and burns are annoying. I mean they're really kinda cute. Hey ABBA's pretty annoying though huh?" "Hey, help me out," she commanded Eric.

"What Donna's trying to say is well....hell if I know," Eric admitted slumping his shoulders in defeat. Donna frogged him in the arm but he merely looked pitiful. "Anything I come up with is only going to make it worse. Remember? I do that," Eric explained reluctantly. Donna finally nodded her head in agreement. Eric Foreman certainly did have a talent for doing that.

"You'll probably hardly ever even see Megan. I mean WB doesn't swing by every day does he?" Kelso added trying to seem helpful. After a moment Hyde nodded, slightly cheered by that thought. "Besides, his wife to be is really hot. He'll probably be too busy doing it with her," Kelso said with a pervy grin. "Owww! My eye!!!!"

* * *

"Mommy, can I ask you a question after this one?" Stephanie said putting her head on Jackie's shoulder after sitting beside her on the couch.

"Of course you can baby," Jackie said giving her daughter a tender kiss on her forehead. She set the wedding magazine she was reading down on the table beside the couch and turned to give her daughter her full attention. "You can always ask me anything you want, you know that," Jackie said giving Stephanie an encouraging squeeze.

"How come you're not marrying Daddy like Megan is marrying Grandpa?" Stephanie asked looking up at Jackie in confusion.

"Well, Megan and Grandpa love each other and when two people love each other in the right way they get married," Jackie asked cautiously. "You know your Daddy and I both love you though, don't you?" she asked gently brushing Stephanie's bangs back.

"Yeah, do I have to call Ivan Dad now too?" Stephanie questioned with a pout. "Because I don't want to," she added.

"Of course not. Don't you like Ivan, honey?" Jackie asked softly.

"He's okay. I just hate hearing you guys wrestle, it sounds gross," Stephanie admitted to Jackie's growing mortification. "I'm glad you and Dad don't wrestle like that," Stephanie added with a sharp nod.

A bark of laughter, startled Jackie and she looked over at her open front door to see a very amused Steven Hyde shaking with mirth. "Out of the mouth's of babes," he said as Stephanie jumped up and ran to him with a squeal of delight.

"Did you bring me a present?" she asked jumping up and down with excitement.

"You are your mother's daughter," Hyde said with a crooked grin. "I need to talk to your mom. Go grab your bag I'm taking you with me tonight," he added ruffling her hair playfully. Stephanie stuck out her tongue and ran to her room with a delighted squeal. "So ….." Hyde's words deserted him and he and Jackie looked at one another in awkward silence.

"Thanks for taking Stephanie, she loves spending time with her Dad," Jackie said just to break the silence. She hated the way her heart began to race whenever Steven Hyde was in the room. You would think that with everything that had happened between them over the years the yearning she had for him would diminish. By some cruel joke it had only gotten more intense. "So what do you need to talk to me about?" Jackie asked trying to sound casual and feeling anything but.

"Are you still going to marry Ivan?" Hyde asked in a quiet voice. It was all he could do to say the question out loud. Talking about his feelings was never something that he was either good at or comfortable with but unfortunately it was something he needed to do. Now, Before it was too late.

"Yes, I've told him everything," Jackie replied softly. "He loves me. He really loves me and I've never had that before and it feels good," she admitted unsure as to if she were trying to convince Hyde or herself. "He's great with Stephanie and he is a good man," Jackie assured him in a low voice. After a moment, Hyde took off his sunglasses; something that Jackie knew from experience he only did when he was about to say something he felt was important.

"Jackie...."Hyde began before he had to clear his throat. "I don't want you to marry him," he admitted slowly. He looked up to see tears silently streaming down Jackie's face as she regarded him with a tortured expression. "I want you to choose me. I love you too;" he admitted softly.

"We tried, Steven. We don't work. Ivan and I work. He's a good man," Jackie said with a shaking voice. Her heart felt like it was once again being ripped from her chest. How did Steven Hyde have this power over her and would it ever end? She wondered sadly. She walked up to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek, inhaling the scent of him for the last time. "For what its worth, I never stopped loving you," she said squeezing her eyes shut as she fought her tears. "You're going to make some woman very lucky one day Steven Hyde. It just won't be me," she said forcing herself to back away from him and cross her arms. If she didn't know better, she'd swear his eyes were misting over with tears as well but that was probably just wishful thinking on her part. Deep down she knew that Steven Hyde had never loved her and it no longer caused agonizing pain; just a constant and deep ache that would never go away. "Still friends?" Jackie whispered blinking back her tears. "You're a good Dad, Steven. I just want you to go out and be happy," she said in a monotone.

"Are you in love with him?" Hyde managed to say through the tightness in his chest. He almost didn't want to know but he realized that the question needed to be asked.

" I don't know," Jackie admitted. "I do care a great deal for him and he is good to me and for me. If I'm not in love with him now I soon will be. That's good enough for me," she said taking a deep breath.

"That's what you want?" Hyde said in disbelief. Jackie used to be all about fairytale happy endings and now she was settling for Mr. Good enough? He couldn't believe it.

"That's what I take. Every day people jump off bridges because they didn't get what they want. I won't set myself up like that again. I've learned to be content rather than happy. Its healthier," she said with conviction. "I just grew up, Steven. It was bound to happen sooner or later huh?" Jackie said trying to turn the entire conversation into a joke. Before Hyde could say anything else, Stephanie came running into the room with her overnight bag.

"G'night mommy!" she said hurling herself into Hyde's waiting arms. "Its ok, Daddy I don't need a present," Stephanie assured him regarding him with worry.

"Good-bye, Steven," Jackie said holding back her tears with a smile.

"Good-bye, Jackie," Hyde said putting his sunglasses back over his face, hoping his zen would mask the pain growing inside him threatening to cripple him. He could hardly believe that he had actually lost her. Even when she had disappeared it hadn't hurt him this deeply. Maybe it hurt him more because this wasn't the result of a fight or a tantrum; this was more final than that. Perhaps it was the lack of hope that he didn't realize he'd had until now; that had gotten to him. Or maybe the weight of all their mistakes had finally sunk in on him; he didn't know.

* * *

Ivan was standing outside of Jackie's apartment with a huge bouquet of flowers in his hand, listening to her and Hyde's conversation. He felt a lump rising in his throat at what he heard. He loved Jackie with all his heart and even though he wanted to be with her. It was more important to him that she be happy than be with him. This Hyde man could make her happier than he could, if things could work out between them. Now he knew why his beautiful fiance with the mismatched eyes, always had a look of sadness to her; even when she was laughing. He knew the cause. The man inside the apartment had her lock stock and soul, yet they weren't together. She was sad because she was suffering the agony of being incomplete. Ivan had no idea how to fix this mess, but he wanted to make Jackie happy so very much. Even if when no one was looking it made him cry.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"I wish to have words with you," said a voice in a thick Russian accent. Steven Hyde looked up from the counter with an arched eyebrow. The other customers in Grooves looked at the tall Russian with curious trepidation but gave him a wide berth. The Russian didn't seem to mind. "Where do you have private conversations at?" Ivan demanded looking down at Steven Hyde.

"I got an office in the back," Hyde said gesturing with his thumb. "What's up?" he asked trying his best not to let on how intimidated he was by this man. Yeah, Megan would have to set Jackie up with a giant, Hyde thought briefly wondering if Ivan was planning on killing him. Call it paranoia or the way the Russian's eyes appeared to narrow as he regarded Hyde with a critical eye. He didn't speak until they were in Hyde's office with the door shut. "What is it?" Hyde asked with a gesture.

"I heard you talking to Jackie," Ivan said flatly. "No snide come backs?" he asked Hyde with a snicker.

"No man, you freaking terrify me," Hyde admitted swallowing a lump forming in his throat. Was this how he was going to meet his end? Trapped in his office with a jealous Russian giant.

"Good, then you will listen to me," I van said clamping his hand on Hyde's shoulder. "Jackie loves you, I love Jackie and so do you. So I tell you what we are going to do," Ivan said with a frown. "I will help you buy a house, I will give you twenty-thousand dollars to invest. I will help you set up your life as a man," he declared.

"Whoa man," Hyde objected in surprise.

"You will not speak until I am done!" Ivan thundered shoving Hyde down in his office chair. "As I was saying I will help you set up your life as a man. You will shave your porn mustache, you will buy family car, you will get goals a grown man has or I will give them to you. I am going to fix you up for Jackie and you will not complain," Ivan said leaning over Hyde menacingly. " If I am to be giving up my woman, I expect it to be to a man who will appreciate her. Do we have an understanding?" Ivan said extending his hand to Hyde.

"If you love her, why are you doing this?" Hyde had to ask.

"Because I love her," Ivan replied evenly. "Do we understand one another?" Ivan added looking at Hyde in open appraisal.

"I guess we do," Hyde answered wincing slightly as Ivan gave him an all too firm handshake.

* * *

"Jackie, you have certainly out done yourself," William Barnett said walking around the wedding chapel with approval and mild amusement written on his face. "I think that this will do just nicely," he added after looking at Megan with a grin.

"Oh my god," was all Megan could say before laughing and giving Jackie a big hug. "I can't believe that you got all of this done for only a couple hundred bucks," she said in disbelief and admiration. "Tomorrow's going to be incredible," Megan whispered.

"Well, being on TV helps get discounts. Never underestimate the power of advertising," Jackie teased. " I just wanted to give you guys something special," she added softly.

"You have," Megan assured her. "I still don't understand how you did it but you definitely have;" Megan told her with a laugh.

"Mommy, it looks like springtime in here," Stephanie observed sniffing some of the flowers draped over the pews. "Are these fake?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"Those ones are honey. I made a deal with both the bride in the wedding ahead of us and with the wedding chapel management. High quality fake flowers, complete with scent for one low price," Jackie said with a chuckle. "The bride ahead of us saves money on her budget, so do you, and the church said that they could use the decorations for other events like Easter services too. Everybody wins," Jackie said making a little curtsy. "This is why I insisted on Point Place instead of Chicago. We're more likely to find people to work with us in a small town like this," she added.

"I must admit to being impressed. I don't remember you having this kind of good business sense," Mr. Barnett observed in a wry tone putting his arm around Megan.

"Hey, I'm a single mother. Trust me when I say this; we know how to stretch a dollar and if we don't we learn how. I think Congress should get a group of us together and we'd have a healthier economy," Jackie said with a laugh.

"I get your point," Mr. Barnett said with amusement. "I guess we'll see you tomorrow. I'm going to spend a couple of hours with my bride before it becomes taboo," he said with a grin.

"No problem, I got a ton of things to do. See you there! " Jackie said grabbing a hold of Stephanie's hand .

* * *

"Oh my goodness!" Mrs Foreman cried out when she saw Hyde and his new look. "Come here, Red and bring the camera. Steven looks so handsome," she added jumping up and down in excitement. Hyde shifted uncomfortably as he stood in the Foreman living room waiting for Jackie and Stephanie to show up. His facial hair was gone, his hair was trimmed and Ivan had confiscated his trademark sunglasses for the remainder of the day. In essence, he felt completely exposed. Not to mention a little silly, dressed up in a tux. He'd only worn a tux twice and both times it was somehow Jackie's doing, he mused to himself.

"Good. Someone got all that crap off of your face," Mr. Foreman said handing his wife the family camera. "Let me guess, it was the commie?" he added earning a swat on the arm and an annoyed look from his wife.

"Yes sir," Hyde grumbled embarrassed. He would have argued with Ivan more especially since he didn't really like the guy but he realized that picking a fight with a guy who outweighs you by at least a hundred pounds of pure muscle wasn't a good idea,.

"At least he's good for something," Red muttered earning another swat and rubbing his arm. "I mean you look nice there Steven," he amended as Hyde was blinded by the flash from the camera.

"Awww!" chorused two voices entering the living room from the kitchen. "Doesn't he look handsome?" Donna cooed at Hyde with a laugh. Eric's lips twitched but he had the good sense to keep quiet.

"Hey big red. Anyone ever tell you to shut your pie hole?" Hyde snarled feeling embarrassed.

"As a matter of fact, Jackie did right before Eric and I caught you two sucking face," Donna said amused.

"Well, now I am. Shut your Pie hole!" Hyde said grumpily.

"You look great, Steven," Jackie said softly coming in the front door. Hyde slowly turned around and stared at her in admiration. "You clean up nice. What's the occasion?" she teased him before walking past him to give the Foreman's a hug and a kiss. Her hair was down but had curled it just enough to give it bounce. She was wearing a pale blue dress that was tight enough to be attractive but not tight enough to be slutty. Hyde wasn't even aware he'd been staring until he heard Mr. Foreman clear his throat loudly. Looking up, he caught the warning glance Mr. Foreman was broadcasting to him and he saw both Eric and Donna practically keeling over from silent laughter. "What's so funny?" Jackie asked looking around the group.

"Don't mind them, they're being dumb-asses. You look great," Mr Foreman said uncomfortable. "Now if you kids don't mind, why don't you go to this wedding already?" he said nearly shouting in exasperation.

* * *

"Where's Ivan?" Hyde said sitting down next to Jackie at the reception. He was nervous and he hoped that she wouldn't notice.

"He had to work," Jackie said with a slight grimace. "He gave Micheal the day off though," she said gesturing to where Kelso and Brooke were dancing together and laughing. "How are you doing? I know that this isn't exactly your scene," Jackie said trying to change the subject.

"I'm okay. Its weird but I'm okay. Dad's certainly happy," he said watching as his father dipped his laughing bride. "Angie's gonna bail soon I think. She's only putting in an appearance for Dad's sake," Hyde said still after all these years getting used to referring to William Barnett as his father.

"At least she came," Jackie offered trying to fill the somewhat awkward silence that had sprung up between them. "I know she's busy with her store and everything," Jackie added with a sigh. "So where's your date?" Jackie asked curiously.

"I didn't bring one," Hyde said clearing his throat and giving a half shrug. "Its just a wedding," he said uncomfortably.

"Yeah, at least this way you are free to try and get with one of the drunk bridesmaids," Jackie said trying to sound optimistic. "Megan's cousin Heather, is tipsy and kinda whorish," Jackie said pointing out a busty blonde out on the dance floor. "I'd say two more glasses of wine and she'll sleep with Fez," she added with a slight laugh.

"I've done that kinda girl," Hyde said dismissively. "Not really interested in a repeat of Heather does a wedding party," he added enjoying Jackie's snide giggle. "No telling what she's got anyhow," he added with a grin. Jackie's snide little giggle erupted into a full-blown laugh. "I could always call up the free clinic, I'm sure her file is posted by the phone. Right next to Laurie's," he said giving Jackie a wink.

"Oh Steven, please stop!" Jackie said grabbing her stomach gasping. "Stop making me laugh," she begged wiping the moisture from her eyes. "My make-up's going to be ruined," she added calming herself.

"Not as ruined as that girl's reputation...." he began in a low undertone. Jackie gave his shoulder a hard smack and shot him a warning look. "What?" he said opening his eyes wide in innocence. "Did I say something wrong?" he questioned in mock confusion.

"I said stop making me laugh. What's with you anyhow, I thought you loved a good whore as much as the next guy. What gives?" Jackie said sipping on her glass of champagne.

"Naw. I'm done with that kind of girl. I kinda dig single moms myself," Hyde said with a grin. "Especially, petite brunettes with mismatched eyes, who sound like a chipmunk when they get real excited......." he said playfully.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Steven," Jackie said rolling her eyes. "Really, what gives? Is the great Steven Hyde ready for the horrible, the dreadful....., the hellish beast called commitment?" she asked in a low mocking tone.

"Yeah, I guess. Though you should definitely not be in charge of the advertising with a sales pitch like that. Marriage and family might not be that bad with the right person," Hyde said with a shrug pretending to examine the couples on the dance floor while he spoke.

"Too bad you didn't feel that way about six years ago," Jackie muttered. "It would have saved me a lot of heartache," she muttered mostly to herself.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I guess it was a faze I was going through," he said in a bored tone.

"Oh you mean being a hateful jerk isn't your natural state?" Jackie quipped. At his stern look she said,"Sorry, I guess you're right old habits die hard."

"Do all old habits die hard?" Hyde retorted with a slight leer on his face as he turned towards her. "You know I brought the El Camino here...." he said raising his eyebrows meaningfully.

"No thanks. Sam probably put her stripper grease all over it," Jackie said with a sneer. "What?" she questioned as Hyde shook his head.

"Sam and I never did it in the El Camino, or any of the others. It was only.....us," Hyde confessed in a confidential tone.

"Really?" Jackie asked skeptically."Are you sure? Cuz you were all the craze there for a while. Maybe you are forgetting a few," she quipped leaning back in her chair with a sigh.

"No I'm not," he said in a low soft tone that took Jackie off guard. "It was our spot," Hyde said with a shrug.

"In an odd way that's sweet, Steven," Jackie said in a surprised tone. "What's up?" she teased in mock suspicion.

"Just telling it like it is. So are you game?" Hyde said wiggling his eyebrows meaningfully at Jackie.

"I'm with someone, Steven. What about Ivan?" Jackie said with a laugh and a playful swat on Hyde's broad shoulder.

"Not into threesomes. At least not with a guy," Hyde said shaking his head in mock contemplation. "Sorry he's not invited. We'll just have to do this alone," he said sighing in false regret.

"You're teasing me," Jackie accused with a smile. "How about a dance instead?" she offered getting up from her seat.

"I guess it'll have to do," Hyde said leading her to the dance floor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"So you and Hyde have been spending an awful lot of time together lately," Megan casually remarked as she and Jackie sifted through the clothing racks.

"Yeah, weird huh? Steven's become like my friend or something," Jackie remarked shaking her head briefly in confusion. "Its weird how things turn out. If you'd asked me a few years ago, if I ever thought Steven and I could be friends I'd say no way. Guess having a kid with someone makes it easier to put aside some of your differences," she added with a shrug. "He's still terrified of you though," Jackie teased giving her friend a playful wink.

"Well, that's good," Megan remarked with a slightly smug grin. "Don't worry, I've got your back. If he hurts you again he's gonna have the step-mom from hell & he knows it," she added flipping her blond hair over one shoulder. " We find out the baby's gender next week," Megan said with an excited grin. "My boy's still a little jealous but with all the attention William's been giving him he's started to calm down a lot," Megan said holding up a baby onesie for Jackie to examine.

"That's so cute!" Jackie cooed appreciatively. "Ohh. I want another baby," Jackie admitted with a pout. "Oops!" Jackie said covering her mouth with both hands. "I did not mean to say that. Forget it," she commanded a very surprised Megan.

"Oh, no I'm not," Megan said following after Jackie who was trying to distract herself. "I didn't know your biological clock was ticking at you again. Too bad you and Ivan didn't work out," she added as Jackie nervously eyed more infant clothing.

"Yeah. We still talk though. He calls and checks in on me. His mom really and I mean really doesn't like American women though. Seriously, wow," Jackie remarked with a sigh.

"Well, maybe you'll meet Mr. Right soon," Megan said encouragingly. Jackie rolled her eyes in exasperation before making her reply.

"I am about to explode," she admitted in a low voice raising her eyebrows meaningfully. "I mean before Ivan I went years without...you know. There was Steven and then I had Stephanie and so that kinda nuked the ol' drive for a while but now that I've fallen off the wagon..." Jackie said with a groan.

"Well, just try to be picky if you can. You don't want to just jump some guy because they have all the parts," Megan advised trying to suppress a laugh.

"This is not funny!" Jackie protested indignantly. "I'm pretty. Pretty people aren't supposed to feel like this," she insisted in a huff. "This is how ugly girls are supposed to feel not me," she added with a sharp nod.

"Its a little funny, Jackie;" Megan protested. "You can have any guy you want. Just find a decent guy go on a few dates so it doesn't make it slutty and go bonkers. Trust me, men never mind being used for sex. It makes them feel special," she said with a giggle. "After all, that's how things started with me and William..."

"Oh God!" Jackie said covering her ears. "Ewww! Okay, talking like that helps kill the hormones. You've done your friendly duty now please shut up!"

* * *

"This is a new low, even for you," Hyde remarked as Fez opened his large paper brown sack. "You snuck into Jackie's and stole her stuff," he said in confused outrage. "One has to ask why?"

"I am helping you my senseless and horny friend," Fez said solemnly. "I am showing you why you must not give up just yet and find some supple whore, leave that to Fez," he added with a smirk. "These are her new panties!" he said holding up a black lacy undergarment. "She's primed and ready. The ladies don't buy these if they don't plan on anyone seeing them. Trust me, they all rely on the granny panties in cases like that. Much like Donna," Fez quipped making Hyde snigger.

"She had a boyfriend Fez. Those could be for him," Hyde reminded him in an amused tone. Fez looked at him smugly for a moment before he answered.

"No they couldn't have been. She bought them yesterday, Mr. Russian was long gone and my beautiful supple goddess has been left wanting...I must go," Fez said making a desperate dash to the door only to have Hyde roughly grab the back of his neck.

"Where do you think you are going?" Hyde said with false calmness.

"If she is truly desperate, Fez may actually have a chance. You are good at finding whores, let me have Jackie," Fez whined.

"Fez, no," Hyde said giving the foreign man a shake. He grabbed the panties and the brown sack before letting him go. "I'm giving Jackie back her stuff and when I get back, you and I are gonna talk. I mean, she's the mother of my kid, man;" Hyde said giving Fez a dark look.

"That only means you have gotten to see her naked," Fez said to himself after Hyde left. "That lucky bastard," he added shaking his head.

* * *

"Steven!" Jackie said with a surprised grin. "I wasn't expecting you. You're just in time for Pizza night, come in;" she said stepping aside to let him in. "What brings you by?" Jackie said sliding her hands into her back pockets and rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet.

"I need to use your bathroom," Hyde said quickly. He threw the bag down on the couch and hurried to the bathroom. He remembered Foreman's experience all those years at Donna's and smiled. Unlike Foreman he would lock the door...or he would if the bathroom door had a lock on it. Who doesn't have a lock on their bathroom door? He wondered in frustration. Obviously the answer to that question was Jackie. The idea that his kid could walk in on him, instantly cooled his desire. That would be much much worse than what happened to Eric. He'd just have to keep his glasses on and his eyes off of her cleavage, even if it did seem like it was shoving itself at his face. He took a few deep breaths and left Jackie's bathroom with a small sigh. Jackie had opened the brown bag and looked up at him questioningly.

"I don't know what you had in mind for tonight, Steven. But I'm not up to it; sorry," Jackie said rolling the top of the bag down in hurried embarrassment. "Umm, I don't want you to take this the wrong way either but could you put this in your car while you're here. I don't want Stephanie to see that," Jackie said with a blush. Hyde gave her a frown but nodded in confusion. Didn't she want her stuff back he wondered as he walked back to his car. He unlocked the trunk and threw the bag in. He was about to slam the trunk closed when his curiosity got the best of him. He looked around the parking lot before grabbing the sack and opening his back door. He dumped the contents of the bag on the back seat and immediately vowed to kill Fez with his bare hands. Jackie's panties were there but also some of the most obscene even by Hyde's standards magazines, hot oils, a three pack of enemas, some bran flake cereal, several boxes of laxatives and various other appliances and belts. He was beginning to wonder about Fez himself. Hyde hurriedly put everything back into the bag, the last thing he needed was to have someone walk by and notice what was in his backseat. Jackie must think he had become a completely disturbed pervert in the time they'd been apart. Fez was a dead man.

* * *

"Hyde, what the hell!" Donna said coming into the basement and giving him a look full of wary distrust.

"In other words, Hello; how are you," Hyde translated for a confused Eric and Kelso. "I am glad to see you too Donna," he added having a good idea why Donna was giving him a critical once over. Her and Jackie had recently rekindled their friendship, it was still rocky but Hyde was willing to bet that Jackie had told her all about his last visit. Instead of going back to her apartment, he'd split. Hyde had no idea how to explain things to Jackie so he'd bailed. Fez had been conspicuously absent the past couple of days. It was only a matter of time, Hyde reasoned.

"Seriously, Hyde. What the hell is wrong with you? I just got done talking to Jackie about your...sick thing," Donna finished with a shudder. "Did you know about this?" she said spinning around to face a very confused Kelso and Eric.

"What's going on?" Eric stammered raising his hand tentatively in the air. "Is Satan coming here or something?"

"Hyde went over to Jackie's with the sickest, bag of tricks ever known and then he totally ditched out on her," Donna explained crossing her arms. "You're a sick man," she declared sitting in the chair furthest away from him. "I mean come on who combines porno and laxatives anyway," Donna added and Eric and Kelso exchanged looks of mutual disgust.

"Fez," Hyde said simply. "I took a bag of stuff over there thinking it was Jackie's because the foreign perv stole her undies again. I go to the bathroom and when I come out Jackie's giving me this look. There was no recovering from that. That made Foreman's bathroom escapade pale in comparison and that why when I find Fez, he's a dead man," Hyde grumbled.

"Did someone say my name?" the man in question said opening the Basement door.

**Due to the graphic nature of the scene, I've deemed it necessary to leave it to your imagination**

* * *

"Stitches are a good look for you," Donna assured Fez handing him a fresh ice pack. Fez merely glared at her and snatched the ice pack angrily from her. "So what was with the bag of crappy love anyway?" she asked despite herself.

"One stop shopping," Fez said through gritted teeth. "I went to the Porno Hut and pharmacy next door, how was I to know that sonofabitch would take the whole bag," he insisted holding the icepack against his face.

"You could have warned him," Eric said laughing. "Something tells me that its gonna be a while before Hyde's allowed to take his daughter overnight. Jackie might be a little resistant to one on one quality time between her daughter and the man she believes to be a sick pervert," he added giving Kelso a high-five.

"Nice accidental burn!" Kelso said clapping Fez hard on the back. "He totally looks like some kinda depraved sex maniac. Jackie is so not into that," he added laughing. "The best thing is: Hyde never explains anything. He won't even try to tell Jackie what really happened. That's hilarious;" Kelso said shaking his head.

"Yes, I'm laughing so hard...on the inside BECAUSE MY FACE IS BUSTED UP YOU SONOFABITCH!" Fez screamed punching Kelso.

"Owww! My Eye!" Kelso said grabbing his face.

"Daddy!" Stephanie squealed bouncing up and down when she saw Hyde standing by the school gates. "I don't have to ride the bus...cool," she added giving him a hug.

"How are you doing? Are you being good for your mom?" he asked leading her to his car.

"Yeah, kinda," she answered with a shrug. "How come you left on pizza night?" Stephanie asked climbing into the passenger seat.

"I forgot I was supposed to do something," Hyde said walking around the car. "Is your mom back from work yet?" he asked getting into the driver's seat.

"Yep. Can we get some french fries?" Stephanie said eagerly. "The ones the lunch lady made us were gross," she added making a face.

"Yeah, sure thing. Listen has your mom said anything about me?" Hyde asked pulling out of the parking lot.

"I heard her on the phone talking about your butt," Stephanie said with a shrug. Hyde thought carefully about what he wanted to say. Before his last visit to Jackie's he would have taken such talk as encouraging, but since then it was entirely possible that she was under the impression that he had a fetish.

"What about my butt?" Hyde asked pulling into a local drive thru.

"She wants to bounce dimes off of it," Stephanie said in confusion. "Mom's are so weird," she said with a shrug not noticing her father's grin. The day was defintely looking up, Hyde decided.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Mamma!" Stephanie cried bursting through the apartment door at full speed. "Daddy's home!" she squealed hurling her book bag onto the couch bouncing up and down. _Daddy's home_, Hyde mused with a slight smile. That was something he could get used to hearing. Jackie came out of the bathroom towel drying her hair with a grin on her face.

"I see that honey, now where does your book bag go?" Jackie said with a chuckle as her daughter gave an exasperated sigh.

"In my room," Stephanie moaned taking her book bag and stomping to her bedroom. "Can Daddy stay for dinner?" Stephanie shouted from the other room.

"Its fine with me, do you want to stay for dinner?" Jackie asked going back into the bathroom and tossing her towel in the hamper. "We don't have specific plans so feel free to suggest something," Jackie said grabbing her brush as she left the bathroom.

"I'm good with whatever," Hyde said with a shrug. "Is she singing?" Hyde asked looking towards Stephanie's room warily.

"Yeah, she likes to sing to her stuffed animals. I used to do the same thing," Jackie said brushing her hair and chuckling. "So how are you doing, Steven?" Jackie asked arching a dark eyebrow. "Listen, about the last time you were here…" she began.

"I swear to god, I had no idea what Fez put in that bag besides your underwear," Hyde interrupted holding up his hands. "I swear that I am not some sicko who is into that kind of thing," he pleaded.

"You worry too much," Jackie said laughing. "I used to live with Fez remember," she reminded him. "I know how he is. He used to try and peek in on me in the shower all the time. You didn't have to run off like that," Jackie said setting her brush down on the vanity and walking out of her bathroom shaking her head in amusement. "I would have loved to see your face when you saw what was in there…" Jackie said bursting out into loud laughter. She closed her eyes and tried to regain her composure.

"Yeah, I already talked to Fez about that. Okay, I beat the crap out of him; it's the same thing," Hyde said stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Listen, there's something I've been wanting to ask you," Hyde began as Jackie made her way to the kitchen. Jackie gave him a small nod to let him know she was listening and reached for the fridge door. "What the hell is that?" Hyde demanded pulling up her sleeve and examining the bruise that was forming around her wrist.

"Its nothing," Jackie assured him pulling her arm away quickly only to have Hyde snatch it back again. "It's no big deal," Jackie insisted.

"What the hell happened?" Hyde growled fiercely. "It doesn't look like no big deal to me," he stated with a frown.

"Look, one of the guys at work got a little too friendly. I reported him to personnel. It's taken care of," she insisted pulling her arm back with more force.

"That doesn't look friendly," Hyde groused. "What happened? If its not that big a deal you can tell me," he said blocking her from leaving.

"Fine, a guy just wouldn't take no for an answer and cornered me in the stairwell. He didn't want me to leave and so I kicked him in the shin and went straight to personnel. The End," Jackie said narrowing her eyes. "Happy?" she snapped pushing past him.

"His name," Hyde demanded following her and ignoring her exasperated groan. "Jackie, I want his name," he insisted.

"Why so you can go beat him up? What would that solve? Its my problem and I've handled it. Let it go," she said through gritted teeth. "Can we please talk about something else? Stephanie's going to come barreling through that door any minute," she reminded him crossing her arms.

* * *

"Daryl Harris," a voice said coming up behind him at Grooves a few days later. Hyde turned to face his stepmother's carefully guarded expression. "The guy's name," Megan reminded him arching an amused brow.

"Why are you telling me this? Are you setting me up for some kind of sabotage?" Hyde asked warily.

"No, because I'm Jackie's friend and that pervert got off with a warning," Megan said in disgust.

"What exactly happened? Jackie didn't want to tell me," Hyde said pretending to analyze some of his stores' sales receipts.

"He's been after her since she started. Jackie keeps telling him to get lost, creep doesn't listen and follows her down the stairwell towards the parking garage. Where there are conveniently enough, no cameras. He jumps her, she fights him off, he tears her shirt and she runs to security," Megan said popping her lips in annoyance.

"He got a warning for that?" Hyde said angrily. "That guy should be in jail," he said as Megan nodded her wholehearted agreement.

"It was the no cameras thing. They said it was basically a he said she said situation and told them they should try to work out their differences themselves," Megan said frostily.

"Daryl Harris?" Hyde asked through gritted teeth. _Well, Mr. Daryl Harris, looks like you are about to have a very bad day_, Hyde thought seething.

"Daryl Harris, he parks on the second floor," Megan said approvingly. "It kinda sucks about the security cameras doesn't it? I hope something doesn't happen to him," Megan said sarcastically.

"Yeah, it'd be a real shame wouldn't it?" Hyde said as he and his stepmother had a moment of perfect understanding.

* * *

"Okay!" screamed the man in the crumbled heap by Hyde's feet. "I won't talk to her anymore!" he pleaded after Hyde gave him a swift kick in the small of the back.

"You don't talk to her, look at her, follow her and definitely not touch her again. Got it?" Hyde snarled in the man's ear after he'd janked his head up by the hair. "Because if you do, I will come back," Hyde promised giving the man's head one last satisfying thunk on the ground.

"I promise! " the man squealed, much to Hyde's disgust. Hyde sneered down at him and walked away carefully looking around to make sure he hadn't been seen. He wasn't scared of the police, he just didn't know how he would explain it to Jackie if he got arrested. _That guy better leave her alone if he knows what's good for him_, thought Hyde grimly.


End file.
